Crossover
by evryluvsmisty
Summary: Creatures that are not natives to the pokemon world appear bringing death and destruction. Ash must lead a group of elite trainers to end the existence of these animals in the pokemon realm.
1. The man

Disclaimer: I don't own at all.

AN: This takes place years after the anime. And if you want me to continue this story read the authors notes at the end.

* * *

Pant…….pant……….pant. 

The sounds of struggled breathing and running footsteps are heard.

Eyes darting all over in urgency as though a life depends on it …………………….and it does.

The footsteps stop and a man is seen in torn, bloodied clothing leaning on a tree with his right hand, gasping for air while crouching to keep relatively low. His amber brown eyes are worried as he looks around frantically as though searching for something. He is restless, but after listening to the silence around him and taking a few deep breaths he begins to remember what it is like to feel calm.

"I lost it," he said as though it was the greatest words that passed out his mouth. His body relaxed and he took in a deep breath while his head turned to the heavens despite closed eyes. There was nothing now. Not a sound was heard. Just the peaceful rustling of leaves as the wind stirred them from their graves upon the surface of the forest floor. All is silent………………………………..until

"GGGGROOOOOAAAR!"

The man jumps suddenly out of his peaceful reverie as he hears the deafening roar.

He quickly looks up and sees a large figure in the sky through tiny spaces in the trees flying over him. The man quickly leans his back against the tree while stooping down so it would obstruct the field of vision between him and the figure. He breathes hard as well as the little mouse on his shoulder. Everything in the forest blows violently as an aftermath of the fly by. As his breathing regulates a bit he hears the wings of the beast flapping then a strange sound. It sounded a lot like hissing. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS……………………….BOOOM! A sort of explosion. He jumps at the loud sound but looks behind the tree anyway. A short distance away he sees trees on fire. Some on the ground some still standing but at the rate they were burning a large portion of the area would soon be gone.

The man stood up while leaning against the tree still. "There is no use hiding Pikachu. It knows we are here and it will keep sending out its flames until we are roast."

The pokemon stares ahead just like its master. It lets out a deep sigh and then exclaims a determined 'Pika!'.

The master looks at the pokemon as though it was not his. "Are you crazy?" the man says in a calm and level tone which made it funnier. "Even though we are only a little off the castle we still have to enter the sparsely populated part of the forest. You know? That area right in front of us with no trees in which if we step in we become easy barbeque targets!" the man says while watching his pokemon out of the corner of his eye and shaking his head up and down as though to remind the pokemon.

Pikachu just closed its eyes and squealed, "PIKA!" very happily. The man now exasperated by his attempts to talk sense into the mouse let out a groan while throwing his arms in the air and down again. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…..BOOM!

The master shielded his eyes with his left forearm from the debris of the exploding trees.

"Damn it! I guess we have no other choice!" and with that Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran with his master right on his tail. They sprinted along the path while every so often the trees they passed would burst into flames. The darkness because of the density of the trees was fading. It seemed to be brighter in the direction they were running.

"Here we go pal!" the human shouted to his companion. The trees seemed to be in a canopy one second and then one footstep later it was gone. They ran in to a path with little trees for cover and they did not go unnoticed. GRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAR!

"Shit! I can actually feel the heat from him!"

As they ran, the figure entered the Sparse area. It was a huge, black, scaly, fire breathing dragon! With claws two feet long and very thick. Its fangs showing out its mouth which was covered with a slimy green ooze that looked like drool. The dragon itself was thick and looked like he could destroy a city in minutes.

The pair ran, zig zagging through to the spread out tress while dodging many attempts of flamethrowers from the beast.

"There it is! The castle!" the master shouted, not slowing down a bit.

A huge castle that looked like it came out of a Robin Hood story came into sights.

"We're almost done Pikachu! Just a little way again and we-OHFFF!"

In full sprint the man tripped on a root barely sticking out the ground. Pikachu skidded to a stop and turned around to see its fallen trainer. "PIKA!"

The pokemon shouted as it ran back to its master while the dragon sped past them.

"NO PIKACHU! GET AWAY!" The man shouted to the mouse. Despite the order the pokemon jumped in the air before his master.

The dragon circled and came right back to its original position (closer to the forest they just ran from) and hovered over the two. "PIKAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu let out his strongest thunder attack but to its dismay the dragon did not even flinch. The dragon snorted a few times as it got angry at Pikachu's defiance. It rocked its head back and opened its jaws. It was coming. The flames that would end pokemon and master's life in one shot. They could feel it already.

Just when the dragon's head was coming back down something hit it in the side of the head. The dragon's head jerked to the side and the extreme flames it produced were wasted on one solitary tree. The man and mouse looked to see what had attacked the dragon and to their delight they saw a loyal and powerful Charizard.

The man relieved and happy said, "Where there is one Charizard!" before looking up in the air. The view he saw was amazing. Charizards galore coming from the castle behind them to join the first one to battle the dragon. Some firing fire blasts and flamethrowers while some giving tackle and skull bash attacks.

The two got up and ran to the castle under the cover of the many Charizards. They ran until they met the draw bridge and as they passed it and through the front door into safety they collapsed onto the floor. They still heard the sound of the dragon in pain as well as the hissing of the flamethrowers. Pikachu laid back with its arms spread out and closed its eyes. The man who was sitting up and resting on his hand observed the small pokemon and did the same. They breathed hard and deep and were both glad to have a moments rest.

"Pant, pant, pant, I don't, pant, pant, think pant I'll b, pant, be going out, pant, soon." He said while laying his head back on the ground.

"You don't gotta choice," a voice said. The man sat up quickly and spun his head around. He then sighed with a breath of relief. "You scared me Brock," he stated while going back in his position with a more steady breathing pattern.

Brock laughed. "ME? Scare YOU! Ha! That is a laugh."

Brock walked in front of his friend to get a better look. His face turned from a light one to a serious and sort of puzzled one, "You better get cleaned up. You look like shit. And you smell like it too."

Ash groaned as he sat up. "Well the reason I got that fella chasing me in the first place is because I stumbled into his lair. And you can guess from the smell what else I stumbled into while I was there."

Brock laughed as hard as he could while wiping away his tears.

"Oh man. That is so funny. Ahahhahaha."

Ash glared daggers at his long time companion because he thought nothing was funny about said incident.

Brock wiped his tears away while regaining a respectable posture and saying, "But more seriously now. The elders want to talk to you Ash. So you'd better get cleaned up quickly and stop lazing around."

Ash's eyes opened wide. "LAZING AROUND! I JUST HAD TO OUT RUN A BLOODY DRAGON!" he shouted. Brock just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and walked off.

Ash took a few moments to just rest his already tired body before sighing.

"Oh well. Come on Pikachu." He put his hands behind him slightly and used the support to get up. He stood up straight with slightly clenched hands at his side which moved in rhythm with his feet. Pikachu ran up his back and sat on his shoulder.

Ash was now getting a rest and they called him already. They probably saw him nearing the castle and gave the order to summon him. After all he had been through, couldn't he get some peace.

'No………… I can't.' he thought as he began to disappear deep into the dark torch lit halls. 'There is no rest for the wicked.' and he was gone.

* * *

. 

AN: I am sure all of you are wondering what the hell are castles and dragons doing in this fic if it is after the anime. Everything will be explained in the next chapter by the elders.

Also lukos told me only one person reviewed my story 'Rain'. I thank you for doing this but since there seems to be no one else reading it, I've decided to write this story for now. If I get enough reviews I will post other chapters. Whether you flame me or not just review. If you flame me I will just take it as criticism that could help me become a better writer.


	2. The long journey starts

Disclaimer: If i owned Pokemon then there would have been a certain pairing in the show. As well as i would have showed the

japanese version dubbed english in america.

* * *

... 

Four people sat behind a table in a large room of the castle. The room was fit for kings and had the armor of many knights around it while banners decorated the large arches of the highly placed windows. The four are talking quietly amongst themselves but from the looks of their faces the topic is anything but pleasant. The door opens and they all break off their conversations with one another to lock eyes with the expected pair.

In walked Brock and Ash(pikachu on his shoulder) and they walked straight up to the majestic table and bowed at the four. They stayed in their positions for a few seconds before one of the four spoke.

"It is good to see you have returned without any major injuries Ash," said the person seated on the extreme right of the table. It was Agatha, formerly of the elite four, who had spoken.

Ash raised his head to look at the aged woman and spoke in an almost growling and unpleasant tone. "It wasn't easy mistress. But there are more important things to talk about."

Everyone stared at Ash intently. The information he was about to give was the reason he had been sent out in the first place.

"It is as you had feared. Mistress Claire was captured by the Shiabu clan," he said a little slower.

His face grew softer after saying this and his eyes closed as he unknowingly took a deep breath. It was unusual to see Ash acting on emotions and the elders were a little anxious as to what he would say next.

Ash swallowed hard and hesitated to say anything further. It was like he planned to stand there all day without saying another word. After a few seconds they whispered amongst themselves but Ash, however, was not aware of the elders making comments on his behavior. In fact, his mind was replaying the horrific scene which involved Claire, one of his idols and a true Dragon Master.

The elders however waited in anticipation for what had happened to Claire. Lance just couldn't hold his composure as he got agitated and screamed, "Well what the hell happened to her!"

Ash swallowed again while everyone could see his throat getting red as well as the fire in his eyes.

"She's dead," he said deathly. The elders gasped and Lance stared into thin air. "I see," he croaked out as all became quiet. Even the wind had stopped blowing it seemed.

Agatha shook her head and Lorlei tried to hold in tears that desperately wanted to escape. Eventually the silence that had fallen upon the room was lifted as Lance regained himself after the initial shock. He looked at Ash who was already looking at him. "Did you see how she died?" he asked softly.

Ash's eyes flashed with a sense of regret for less than a second before it had disappeared. Still looking at Lance, he bit down on his back teeth before slowly nodding. Lance closed his eyes briefly and opened them while asking slowly, "Can you tell us how it happened?"

Ash's head kept straight but he could not look at Lance. His eyes roamed the room as everything besides the former Pokemon Master had suddenly become interesting.

"Please?" asked Lance one more time noticing that Ash had no intention of agreeing.

Ash looked at him and saw Lance's eyes practically begging and pleading.

Ash inwardly sighed as he realized that he could not be selfish and had to share the information no matter how painful it was to relate. "Yes my lord."

Relief written on his face, Lance motioned his hand while saying, "Go ahead," as he fought back tears.

Ash closed his eyes to remember the details of what he saw. His fist clenched and Pikachu could feel his body tense as he began to speak.

"I arrived at the location where her team was to decipher the old markings. No one was around so I figured that they went inside the old tomb. I was about to go in when I heard the roar of a Pokemon, so I turned and ran into the bush towards the sound. From the cover of the trees I could see the clearing on the other side of the bush as well as the source of the mighty roar. Claire's Dragonite had fallen and in front of her were many bodies. Some belonged to her team and some to the Shiabu. It was only then did I see her opponent. In front of the fallen Dragonite were two Dragons. And their Master was none other than Kartik himself."

The elders bit down hard and growled at the mention of their enemy.

Ash then continued, "Kartik told her she had slain many of his animals and she was a top catch for the Shiabu. He then ordered his men to hold her and she did not fight back because of the Dragons, but she would have if she knew what was in stored for her. I grabbed Haunter's pokeball to try a hypnosis attack on the Dragons but when they turned Claire around to tie her hands she spotted me and shook her head side to side to tell me not to do it. I obeyed her…………though I wished I did not. Because after that, Kartik led her to the jetty not one hundred meters away from the tomb and muttered some words. He made her look into the water and her face turned grim. I looked at the water and I saw why she was frightened. Right below the jetty were many of the fierce animals called sharks……." Ash clenched his fists even harder now and his body was hard as stone. But he willed himself to continue for the benefit of the elders. He then nodded to one of his henchmen who threw a bucket of blood from the fallen people onto Claire. Claire screamed but because the blood was smeared all over her face she could not open her eyes. Kartik then kicked her off the jetty and into the water."

Ash opened his eyes and saw tears making their way down the faces of Lorelei and Lance. Bruno and Agatha had sad expressions on their faces as they stared at the table and their hands.

"She was torn apart bit by bit. She did not die until quiet a while after. It was only when I saw all the henchmen running towards me did I realize that I was screaming her name at the top of my lungs. Then………………………………………I ran."

Ash's eyes went to the floor and a look of disdain came across his face as he muttered the last sentence. It was clear to the elders that he was disgusted at himself for doing nothing to help someone whom he looked up to since he started his Pokemon journey so long ago.

Bruno was the next to speak as he tried to relieve Ash of inflicting blame upon himself. "Do not blame yourself Ash. You could not possibly take down two Dragons as well as members of the Shiabu."

Ash swallowed again and made sure he regained his composure. "Yes Master Bruno," he uttered with a small nod.

Ash now fully composed then delivered good news. "Claire did however manage to drop the deciphered old markings before she was taken to the jetty."

Bruno opened his mouth but was cut off. "Where is it!" Lorlei asked urgently.

"I gave it to professors Oak and Birch. They should b…."

Just then the door burst open and Tracey ran in with the paper in his hands.

"Speaking of great timing," said Ash but no one paid attention. Tracey whispered something into Lance's ear before leaving. Lance's face turned from sad to a look that had a sense of knowing to it. A sort of 'I was afraid of that' look. Tracey then took his leave and Lance sighed.

He looked at Ash and spoke, "Ash I think it is about time you heard the real story of how these animals started appearing in the pokemon world."

Ash, though a gopher for the elders, was kept in the dark as everyone else in the regions was as far as this topic went. He only knew of rumors of how and why these creatures suddenly appeared. Some said that it was the sign of the apocalypse while others simply stated that they came from unknown islands because their food sources ran out. So it was needless to say that Ash was more than ready to hear what really happened and he indicated this to Lance with a simple nod of the head.

Lance returned the nod and began his explanation. "Years ago Kartik was a very wealthy man due to a family fortune that was passed down from generation to generation. But to him, that was not enough, so he spent everything he had looking for something that was considered a myth. It was five years ago when Kartik found what he was looking for……….the amulet of Amak Anra. This amulet is what allowed him to bring these animals here. It is the key between the realms of animals. He brought all the animals here from another realm and as you know he uses it to destroy any opposition in his quest to rule the Pokemon world. But when he awoke the powers that were dormant in the amulet he awoke positive energy as well as negative. That is why people suddenly started have certain gifts and powers. It is because they are descendents of elves and wizards."

Ash looked at Lance like he was going mad. He had heard rumors of the amulet but wizards and elves were taking it a bit far.

"I know you think I am crazy," Lance said as Ash wondered how he knew what he was thinking.

"But it is true. And thanks to the paper you retrieved we now know how to send the animals back to their own respective realms."

Ash looked intently at Lance. He nodded his head and said, "I'm listening."

Lance just like before took his turn to nod and continued.

"The old priest Amak Anra was buried with his amulet but he created another amulet to send the animals back to their realms in case it ever got into the wrong hands. This is located at one of his temple. Gary has managed to find the location of the temple which was buried underground by earthquakes more than a millennia ago. It is vital we get the amulet to cast away these animals and defeat the Shiabu clan so we can restore peace in the Pokemon world."

Ash, still thinking about what he had just been told, absentmindedly nodded in agreement while staring into thin air. That is until he noticed everyone, including Brock, was looking at him and Pikachu. He was confused for a while but pretty soon he looked to the ground and delivered a heavy sighed before saying, "When do I leave?"

Lance, "Right away."

* * *

. 

Ash looked up slowly and a tired face watched the elder. Though he was a little annoyed he did not bother expressing it. He bowed and was about to leave the room when he heard Lorlei speak. "The others should be waiting for you in the garden."

Ash stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned slowly while looking at the elder. She wore a face that said you can't talk your way out of it but that did not bother Ash.

"Others?" he said through gritted teeth while she nodded. He shook his head slowly while locking on a death glare with her. "I work alone lady."

She then put on a devilish smile on her face. "You don't have a choice," she said slowly while emphasizing every single word.

Ash growled but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Fine. But when I come back alone and you hear they are all dead I would prefer you say nothing of it."

Lance raised his hand. "That is enough Ash. The people we have chosen are all the people that are going to be needed. Even you can say that they are extremely skillful trainers as some of them have even beaten you in your youth. Brock is also going with you so you should feel safe once he is around."

Ash looked at his friend then back to the elder. A skeptical look crossed his face before words left his mouth. "I'm sorry. But I would take my chances alone. More people equals more chaos. And Brock might be my friend and a great trainer but I don't see how I could feel safe if we were to run into a Dragon."

When Ash finished speaking he saw a light from the corner of his eyes. When he looked at Brock again he had completely changed outfits. He was now in dark colored clothes with a long flowing cape, sword at the waist and a staff in his hand.

Ash was shocked to say the least but did not show it in his face.

"Brock is the strongest wizard we have Ash. He is more than capable of handling a Dragon while the rest of your group could definitely handle another one. You alone have killed two Dragons and are somewhat legend in the castle. Everyone knows of your stealth work over the years and you have even earned a nick name amongst your peers as Whispering Death. All this added to the fact you were well on your way to being the Pokemon Master is why we have chosen you to lead the group Ash."

Lance turned to Brock and spoke again. "Brock, why don't you show Ash the team he will be leading to the temple."

Brock nodded and went out the door with Ash following.

They reached the stairs to the garden and saw many people with back packs waiting to leave.

Ash looked around at all the faces. All had dark hard material clothes with cloaks on their backs as well as bows and had swords at their waist. He knew each one of them and knew each one of them were incredibly strong.

'May, Richie, Erika, Brock, Gary and Max. Oh great. They picked all my friends for a mission which some are not going to live. My God, what am I going to do.'

May was the first one to notice Ash's arrival and ran up a few stairs and hugged him.

"We were worried about you." She said while still hugging him. He returned the hug lightly before breaking it off and looking down the few steps remaining and watched all his friends looking up at him with smiles.

"Why are you all smiling? You guys do realize that we might not come back from this. That and the fact that my ideas are always very dangerous."

Gary laughed before speaking, "Well Ashy boy, if it is our turn to die then it is our turn to die. But whether you like it or not you are going to need us for certain aspects of the journey. I am the only one who knows the location of the temple as well as any idea of how to navigate through it. Erika knows all about healing herbs as well as deadly and Brock can fend off most of the animals by himself. But even with us three and yourself it still would be too dangerous. So you also need three other top class trainers who can be compared to you and I. May, Max and Richie have beaten both of us once or twice in life so they are quite capable of helping. So what else do you want to tell us to try and make us back out of this?"

Ash looked hard at Gary before grunting. Why the hell Gary had to be the smart ass. "Let's go," he said silently.

And they were on their way. To anyone else, they would wonder how Ash could be considered a friend with the way he treats the others. But they all knew why he had been so for the last two years.

They exited the clearing from which the Dragon had chased Ash earlier, just going a little more westward. Everyone was more or less silent while having their hands close to their pokebelts.

One week later

It was already late in the day and was coming up to sunset.

"I'll go on and search for the river that should be close by. There is an enchanted area around there which will allow no harm to be done to us as we sleep." Everyone decided it was a good idea and nodded to Brock. He then went off.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was enjoying the rest from walking.

They all sat down on tree roots and rested. Richie bit his lip and wondered if he should even attempt to make small talk. He decided to go ahead because he couldn't stand the silence and annoying Ash would be fun.

"Still a little shocked by the 'mighty Brocks' powers?" he asked Ash

Ash nodded a little while stroking Pikachu who was in his lap.

"Yes. I was not even aware that wizards existing. And within a few minutes of finding out of their existence one of the people I thought I knew most of all made me realize that I had no clue who he was anymore. In fact, it made me realize how I've neglected you guys since that day in City A. I can't even remember any…….."

Ash furrowed his brow and snapped his head to his left. They were all sitting under the trees but a little distance away was a very small clearing and high grass. Ash stood up slowly while scanning the moving grass.

Everyone got up and Erika approached Ash. She looked to the field and only saw the high grass swaying from the breeze.

"What are you looking at Ash?" asked Gary.

Ash kept his eyes on the field but answered Gary's question. "We are being watched."

Gary grew serious. "Animal or Shiabu?"

He asked.

"Animal."

Max who was a generally quiet person at his present age reached for a pokeball.  
"What kind are they?"

Everyone wanted an answer to Max's question so Ash had no choice but to answer.

"You see them too buddy?"  
"PIKA!"

Ash growled "That is what I thought."

He turned his head slowly to everyone else. "We are being stalked by a pack of lions. They are coming in closer but we cannot fight here. The space is too small and we would hit each other with our attacks. We have to split up and when you get to a big enough space release your pokemon."

They heard a growl quickly followed by Ash's voice.

"RUN!"

Everyone darted into different directions and Ash saw the field rustling violently.

He ran in the opposite direction of the field, occasionally zipping through trees to the left then the right. He heard May scream. "MAY!"

He continued running but looked at the mouse on his shoulder.

"Pikachu go and find May! I'll use Bayleef for the lions."

Pikachu nodded and flew off his shoulder into the bush on his right. Ash glanced behind. Only one lion chased him but it was close.

As Ash looked ahead he saw a clearing where he could stand and fight. He felt a tug on his waist but figured the branch almost caught his shirt. He ran straight into the clearing and spun around while reaching for Bayleef's ball.  
"What! Where is my belt!"

As he looked up at the lion he saw it pass a branch that now held his pokemon belt that was tugged off when he was running. The lion sprinted into the clearing and leapt at Ash with claws extended and fangs showing from an open mouth. Ash closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

* * *

. AN: (was suppose 2 end chapter but i decided to go ahead and put this in. enjoy again.)

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

The lion sprinted into the clearing and leapt at Ash with claws extended and fangs showing from an open mouth. Ash closed his eyes waiting for the pain. 

But all that happened was him hearing a thud and something sliding to his feet.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at his feet. There he saw the lion lying dead with an arrow in its neck.

"That was careless Ketchum," said a feminine and sweet voice.

Ash was startled but at least he had enough time to pull out his sword unlike when the lion had leapt.

He looked to his right and saw a slim figure shorter than he was with a hooded cloak and a bow in hand. Also a sword unlike the ones he was used to hung from her waist. It was curved and the side was not as broad as his but it looked unbreakable. She also had his pokemon belt as well as her own.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps and the gang burst through the trees. They all came around Ash while Erika and Gary had their bows out. They were about to release their arrows when they noticed Pikachu trotting to the figure.

"What are you doing! Pikachu get back here!" screamed Ash.

The figure bent down and took Pikachu in its hands. Pikachu nuzzled under the hood onto the figure's face. Ash was completely dumbfounded as to how his Pokemon could trust so someone like that. But that was nothing compared to the shock he got next.

"Pikachupi" said the mouse.

Ash stood there as though he saw a ghost. "Pikachupi," he said silently to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Everyone was confused and stared at Ash while he looked like he would faint.

"Ash, what is going on?" asked an slightly annoyed Gary.

Ash shook his head clear. He locked his eyes onto the figure for a little longer before taking any further action. It was though he was afraid of what might happen.

It was a good while before Ash could finally utter out some words which came out ever so slowly. "Remove your hood," he said with an emotion that could not be deciphered.

The figure seemed to look at Ash for a moment just to keep him in suspense. Eventually it made a move and while one hand held Pikachu the other pulled the hood back.

Everyone was in shock except for Ash. He did not know what he was feeling. All he was aware of was long red hair and emerald green eyes as well as the name that came out his mouth.

"Misty."

Everyone was silent. They did not know what to do until Misty smiled a sweet smile. "Hello Ash."

After they overcame the shock everyone took turns to greet the friend they had not seen in two years.

Everyone hugged and greeted her except for Ash. He stayed on the opposite side of the clearing looking at the ground.

Everyone looked between the two expecting a more eventful reunion but Misty remained smiling and walked up to him and handed over his pokemon belt. He looked up from the ground to see her and she caressed his face with her hand. Her smile turned to a sadder smile but she wore it none the less.

She turned around to the rest of the group. "I shall lead you all to the enchanted area. Brock is waiting for you there now." Everyone nodded happily and followed Misty while Ash brought up the rear.

A few minutes later they reached a small community in the forest but it was a remarkable site. Everyone was dressed in white and the clear water flowed through a stream ceaselessly. No one needed someone to tell them these were descendents of elves of the forest.

Misty showed them to a large hollowed out rock where they would stay under and they got a fire going. Everyone asked Misty what she had been doing for the last two years and why she did not seek them out.

She laughed lightly. "I am not a wizard Brock. I cannot simply go out in the wilderness by myself like that. And I cannot jeopardize other people's lives to escort me across the forest. Plus I did not know where you guys went after we were separated at city A."

Brock looked at Misty poking the fire. She had a wonderful cape and even more graceful clothes. She had to be of some rank here. But that would mean……

"Misty," he spoke. Her head shot up to Brock while still wearing a smile that lit up the forest more than the lanterns they were using.

"Yeh Brock?" she asked

"I was wondering. Everyone here calls you Lady Misty."

Misty looked like a child being found during a game of hide and seek. Happy but disappointed at the same time.

"Care to explain?"

" Sigh Guess you guys would have found out sooner or later. They call me Lady because that is what I am. A Lady of the elves. A noble."

"Ah. I see. You're a descendent of the noble family of the elves. In other words you are what men call queens and princesses except you have a major role in the elves lives," Gary said.

Misty nodded, "That is correct."

The so far silent Ash now got up and started walking away. Pikachu was following him but stopped.  
"Stay here Pikachu. I am just going for a walk."

The mouse pokemon's ears dropped as well as a certain red head's smile after hearing the cold tone used.

Ash then walked away from the center of the community and through the bridge of the stream.

Erika sighed. "I hope he does not leave the enchanted area."

Misty shook her head, "I doubt it. The enchanted area stretches in that direction. It goes well beyond the stream so he is not in danger."

Everyone nodded before Misty spoke again.

"So May," she said while drinking some tea from her cup. "How long have you been in love with Richie."

Richie's tea went out the shadow of the rock since he was at the end of it.

"How did you know that!" he exclaimed.

Erika then got into the mix, "I think the question is how come we are now hearing about it." Everyone laughed and Misty spoke again.

"Oh come on. You two are almost as obvious Gary and Erika."  
Two more people spat out their tea.

"The only two people who don't have someone on the journey are Brock and Ash," May pointed out.

Brock looked at her and waved a hand while chuckling. "I don't mind. I have a loving wife and two kids to go home to. You all still have to go through child birth."

When Brock mentioned this, both Erika and May got up and rearranged the sleeping arrangement so they were on one side of the rock and the guys were squashed on the other.

With the mention of wife Misty grew excited. "How is Suzie anyway?"

And the night continued in similar fashion until Misty said it was time everyone to get some rest.

Everyone agreed while she busied herself by taking up Ash's blanket and his pillow.

Brock noticed her and wanted to know why she was taking it.

"Hey where are you going with that?" asked Brock.

Once Misty had everything in her arms she used one of her hands to pull a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Knowing Mister Ketchum he probably fell asleep under a tree. No need to wake him but I don't want him to feel cold."

Brock agreed and Misty said her goodnights to everyone.

She walked slowly and enjoyed the breeze as she crossed the first bridge of the stream. The stream curved around the trees she was going into so she would have to cross a second bridge. As soon as she entered the clear to the second bridge she was grabbed roughly and pulled away.

She thought about fighting but did nothing as she felt lips upon hers and a tongue that did not belong to her in her mouth. She felt the passion of longing in each kiss and the two held each other tightly as though they were afraid the other would run away. Clothes came off bit by bit and they both released their passion that had been trapped within them for two years.

Hours later, Ash and Misty lay under the stars with only the blanket she had brought for him to cover their naked bodies. She lay on Ash's right arm while Ash pulled her as close as possible. His left hand stoked her hips as they shared gentle kisses. Ash slowly pulled away and looked at her. He moved his left hand and caressed her face. She smiled sweetly and kissed his fingertips ever so gently.

"No one knows how much I missed you," he told her.

She shook her head slowly while closing her eyes and resting on his chest.

"I do. For two years I have waited for us to be together again. Though it was hard not knowing whether you were alive or not."

"I know what you mean. But from here to the castle is less than a week's walk. Why did you never check for us there after we got separated at city A?" asked Ash

He lay on his back while Misty lay on her side pushing her face into Ash's face while pressing her breasts into his side and chest.

"I could not abandon the elves like that. They look to me for leadership. If I were to take some of them to escort me across the forest what would happen here if someone uses black magic to negate the safety of the enchanted area. I am the only one who could do the spell right now to counter the black magic. What kind of leader would I be? And even if I could get another noble here then there would be so many lands to search."

Ash looked into her eyes and saw she still had the sparkle in them that would take his breath from him. "You are right. That would not make you a good leader. But now that I have found you, how do I let you go again? How do I leave tomorrow knowing you are here and that I might not return to spend my life with you?"

Ash was very sad with the discussion but noticed Misty seemed pretty happy.

She kissed Ash again very gently.

"Because Steven is coming tomorrow. He has the most knowledge and he is the highest rank of all us elves."

Ash was confused by this. "Doesn't that mean you two are married since you are also a noble?"

Misty laughed, "No. He is my uncle."

Now Ash was really losing it. He thought she said uncle.

"How can he be your uncle? The guy is not that old."

"That does not matter Ash. Daisy's daughter is my niece and she is twelve years old. So if she was my child I would have had her at twelve."

"Daisy and your sisters are here?" Ash again asked.

"You will see them in the morning before we leave."

Ash looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "WE?" Ash stressed.

Misty smiled, kissed him for the…….whatever time it was……..and laid back down on his chest. "Well with Steven coming I won't need to be here. And if your journey is to end the war the elves want to help. Anyway, we have to rest because tomorrow marks the end of our quiet days for a long time. Only danger and near death greets us. So we have to be on our best."

Ash smiled and turned to his side and pressed Misty against him.  
"Well if near death awaits us then I don't want to be on my best. I would like to make up for two years of missed opportunities."

He kissed her a little harder that before.

Misty smiled and put one leg over the side of Ash under the blanket.

"Hmmmh. Maybe you are right. And I can feel that you are more than UP to the task," she told him seductively.  
"Since when does a noble act so vulgar?"

They both laughed. "A lady in the street, a freak in the bed," she whispered.

Ash smiled and held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," said Ash.

And Misty replied, "I love you too," before they consummated their love for the second time that night.

* * *

.

* * *

AN:if you all are wondering why I have so many disclaimers in the middle of the page its because this was three separate chapters. But to make it more enjoyable for you guys to read I made it one so you could have a nice long chapter. By the way everyone's fav. red head is 24. 

Ages

Ash, Gary and Richie are 23 (So when the animals now appeared they were 18)

Brock 27

Erika is 25

May is 20

And Max is 17

Misty 24


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did. Then Misty would have never left the show in

the first place.

* * *

...,...,...

* * *

An: OK OK OK! IM NOT DEAD! Yeah I haven't updated this in a while huh? Well I wasn't at home for a month and I just came back. So I wrote this chapter between last night and today. It would have been more detailed but I don't want people forgetting about the story. Oh yeah. IMPORTANT. This fic is going to go a different direction that the first chapters hinted it to be. From now on you will see references from different animes and movies. Sorry. Ok on with the fic. ENJOY!

* * *

.

* * *

Something. Wet. Soft. It felt like…………..a tongue? Passing across his cheek. 

Ash opened his eyes ever so slowly and saw what every man would like to wake up to. That is a beautiful woman, looking at him with a smile on her face. Ash copied it and put on a grin of his own. "Misty," he whispered.

The beautiful red head leaned in still smiling sweetly. Her face got closer to Ash's, ever so slowly. Painfully and agonizingly slow was her movement. Ash waited in anticipation but Misty stopped suddenly and exclaimed, "PIKA!"

Ash's eyes opened for real this time and he jumped at the site before him. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He covered his central area with the blanket he had shared with Misty the night before to hide areas only she should see, from his audience.

There in front of him was the whole gang, minus Max, waiting to go. Ritchie and Gary had grins on their faces while Erika and May had faint blushes and looked at the ground. Brock had a small smirk on his face but he knew that this was always in the cards with Misty and Ash together.

Ash just sat silently with an angry glare set in the group's direction. Gary, as usual, was the first to break the silence.

"Well Ashy boy. Looks like you got some last night."

Ash growled at Gary's statement and looked at him with eyes set to kill. But Gary knew his friend would do nothing of the sort. So he continued.  
"Don't worry man. You might as well get all the pie you can while……heh…heh….."

Everyone, even Ash, smiled at the site before them. The elegantly curved elven sword was gently pressing againt Gary's neck forcing him to tilt his head back slightly.

"Now, now Gary. You wouldn't want to ridicule the Lady of the elves in her own community now would you?" Misty's words were light and smooth. She examined Gary closely and noticed he was starting to sweat. Surely her friend couldn't be frightened of her. Could he?

This brought a frown to her face. The first since the group had seen her. "Are you frightened Gary?"

Everybody noticed the venom in her words. Their smiles faded and they watched her curiously.

Gary stuttered a bit but still managed an answer hoping it was the correct one.

"Well Misty, we haven't seen you in two years. That changes people you know."

Gary felt the pressure from the blade leave his neck. He then lowered his head and turned to his left so he could see the Elf. What he saw made him feel guilty somewhat.

Misty's face was calm and she had a small smirk on. But the smirk and the look in her eyes told everyone she was disappointed in Gary's response.

The smirk left and she took a commanding pose.

"All of you leave and wait by the tree of life."

Though they did not understand what Misty had gotten upset over they knew better than to ask at that particular moment. So they all nodded, turned, and walked out of the trees to meet in the middle of the enchanted area.

Ash though a little more relaxed that they had left, was still perplexed at his mate's actions. He couldn't see her face as she was facing the direction that the group had just retreated in. He stared at her long, white, flowing gown and noticed her bare feet upon the grass. He then stared at her back for sometime.

He hung his head and thought out his words carefully. When he knew what he wanted to say it did not matter as Misty beat him to it.

"One of my best friends was actually afraid of me. Not because I am an elf but because he has not seen me in a while and has lost his trust in me. It's not a good feeling Ash."

She turned and Ash could see a side view of her. She looked at the ground with the look in her eyes that she was far away and deep in thought.

"Mist," he whispered.

Upon hearing her nickname she gave a small smile. Through that smile came a small sigh.

She turned towards Ash and looked at him in his eyes. Her smile grew larger and she took a few steps towards him, knelt and kissed him.

When Ash opened his eyes after the kiss he reveled in her touch as her hand caressed his face once again.

"What's this?" he heard her ask.

He looked to his right arm where her fingers now caressed. He did not have to see it to know what she was talking about. On his arm was a mark. It looked like three raindrops that ran in a circle.

"I don't remember seeing this last night," Misty said as she thought about the night before.

It was because Misty's attention was on Ash's arm that she did not see his eyes. They were eyes full of regret, they were full of remorse, but above all else, they were full of fear.

When the elf did not get an answer from the man she looked at his face. Ash though worried for a minute quickly shook it off before she suspected something. He grinned at her and pulled her in his arms.

"That's because you spent most of the night on my arm, thus the reason you couldn't see it."

His grin grew wider and he closed his eyes. "That and the fact that your attention was on……… other things," he boasted.

Misty smirked to one side. "Don't flatter yourself Ketchum."

Ash chuckled. He was almost ready to go back to sleep with her in his arms until he caught a mischievous glint in her eyes.

His eyebrows raised questioningly at the female elf as if to ask her what was wrong.

Misty smiled her fullest and quickly said, "Get dressed. Someone wants to see you," before picking up the few things she left(sword, shoes, and pokeman belt) and walking back through the trees at a brisk pace.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

Ash fully decked out in his cloak and dark clothes walked towards the group. Misty was already there and she wore her sweet smile while talking to Gary.

Ash smiled inwardly thinking that she must have approached Gary about earlier.

As he drew nearer to the group he got in his leader mode.

Emotions left his face, his voice turned husky and threatening and he walked slow and steady. This was a routine for him whenever dealing with his friends. He did not want to be like that but it helped to be neutral in battle and whatever could help him save his friends he would do.

"We all set?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. He assumed since Misty nodded that Steven had arrived. But Ash was not one for greetings.

"Alright, lets go."

Everyone smiled while Brock refused. "We can't Ash."

"Why not?" Ash growled slightly agitated.

Brock's smile turned into a toothy grin. "Because there is an elf who would kill us if we left and she didn't see you."

Ash's eyebrows went up questioningly again. Who could it be?

Ash was deep in thought but was broken out of it by a child's voice.

"UNCLE ASH!"

Ash's eyes grew wide. That voice was familiar. Very familiar. But…. It couldn't be. It was physically impossible for it to be her voice. His eyes found Misty's and he noticed slight moisture within them. Seeing this made him confused of his feeling. Could it be?

Slowly he turned around and froze at the sight. Standing a little in front of him, was a little girl with flowing orange hair. It seemed as though Misty had something contagious as his eyes became moist with unshed tears.

He stared at the girl hard. She smiled brightly and everything about her was happy.

"Sakura?"

The girl giggled and ran towards Ash. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. His eyes met Misty's again and he saw that hers were just as red as his probably was because of the desperate attempt to hold back the tears.

"How is this possible?"

Even though he addressed the question to Misty, she was not the source of the answer.

"I'm sure Misty can tell you what happened later."

Ash held the girl in his arms and turned around. There he saw three beautiful elves watching him.

They approached him while he put Sakura down on the ground.

"So my sister's lover is alive is he?" asked the blonde haired elf.

She shared a smile with Ash before they shared a hug.

"It's good to see you Ash," she whispered.

"It's good to see you too Daisy," he replied.

Violet and Lily followed suit with Lily hugging him while shaking side to side and laughing. She always was the wildest of the three.

Ash now did not want go at all. He now knew Sakura was alive and had not in fact died at city A. He wanted to spend more time with her but he knew that was not possible. He had a mission to do. A mission which would determine whether or not Sakura lived or died for real this time.

"Uncle Ash are you leaving already?" Sakura asked innocently.

Ash gave a sad smile and stroked her hair.

"Yes. I have to go with your Aunt to do something very important."  
Sakura's eyes fell to the floor and her shoulders slumped.

But Ash lifted her chin upwards and looked at her in the eyes.

"But I promise you nothing will stop me from coming back to you."

Sakura smiled, "Promise?" she asked with excited puppy eyes.

Ash smiled, "I promise."

Sakura hugged Ash and he returned it just as hard. She then let go and ran to Misty.

"Come back soon Auntie Misty."

"Don't worry honey. We will," the older elf soothed as she stroked the girl's hair before letting go.

The next ten minutes consisted of slow walking and countless waving until the group lost sight of the tree of life and the female elves.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

Everyone walked briskly and Ash wore a smile on his face. Everyone was happy because he had not been so in two years. He always tried to hide his emotions but now, he just seemed happier. Misty looked at his face and was truly happy that he was like that but the warrior in her told her it was not safe. They had to be on their guard. Who knows what they would encounter.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

"This is it. From here on out we are far away from the enchanted area to turn back. We have to be careful."

Everyone got serious and nodded at Misty's comment. They then proceeded to walk to their destination. The ruins of the temple of Amak Anra.

The breeze blew and rustled the leaves of the forest.

May walked silently besides Ritchie until an arrow hit the tree next to her.

Everyone stopped and Max jumped out from the trees ahead of them with his bow in hand.

He motioned his finger to his lips to keep everyone quiet before gesturing them to move towards him.

They crouched and met him behind a bush.

"We may be in trouble," Max said casually.

"Already? Damn, I was hoping to get at least a day's walk in without any disturbance."

Max looked at his sister before replying.

"So did I but there are a lot of guards up ahead. I did not see any animals but the Shiabu are hiding well. I really don't know how much are out there."

"How much did you manage to see then?" asked the group leader.

Max sighed. "Twenty-six."

Upon hearing the number Ash groaned. "To take out twenty six members while looking out for others is going to take up time. How troublesome."

He looked up at the sky for a moment before resting his eyes back on the group.

"Ok. We move for stealth kills. If anyone is discovered then we forget that and join up to fight head on."

He turned towards Gary. "Gary, you and Erika along with Mis……….Misty?"

Everyone looked around but there was no sign of the elf.

"Damn it. She always liked her to do her own thing. Ok. Gary, you and Erika take out as many as you can with your bows. You guys are the best at long range. Brock can you do illusions and that sort of thing?"

Brock grinned. "Something like that."

Ash nodded before turning back to Max, May and Ritchie.

"The rest of us……..well we have to do it close up."

They nodded and got out their daggers that hung on the other side of the waist to the sword.

"One more thing guys. If you are discovered. Release your pokemon at once. Do not hesitate at all or you could get injured which will just make our progress slower."

They all nodded, "Hai!" and dashed into different directions.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

Ash saw a foot behind a tree. Pikachu jumped down from his head and walked straight passed it.

The Shiabu member gasped. "A wild pokemon? In these parts?"

Pikachu closed its eyes and squealed, "Pika!"

Suddenly the man was grabbed from behind and a dagger was placed at his throat. The clan member did nothing but stay still and drop his sword.

"Please. I…I won't do anything, I swear. Let me go…please."

Ash had an evil grin on his face. "I can't do that. It's against my nature to see men like you live."

The clan member's eyes opened wide. "Who…..who are you!"

Ash grinned wider. He put his mouth by the man's ear and whispered softly, "Death," before a fountain of blood gushed from the man's neck.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and they proceeded to the next victim.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

Five Shiabu members gathered in one spot to see what was going on. There was a circle in the ground glowing a pure white. It was simply amazing the way the pure white shone upwards in a perfect circle while a touch of wind kicked up the leaves close by.

"What the hell is it?" one asked.

Suddenly a man jumped out from the ground, like a ghost through a wall, at lightning speed and stood in the glowing white spot. "Boo!"

With that it seemed time slowed down as Brock spun himself in a circle with his sword hand outstretched.

He stopped in his original position and walked forward slowly.

The five men dropped to the ground already dead.

Ash looked ahead and saw six men dead. He had only killed three so he knew that this was Max's dirty work. After all, Ash trained him himself.

Ash heard something whip in the air and a body hit the floor. He spun around quickly and saw a Shiabu man not too far a distance away with a bow and arrow on the ground.

"Don't forget you have enemies all around Ash. Not only in front of you."

Ash watched the elf drop to the floor gracefully.

She looked at the six bodies ahead. "Yours?"

Ash shook his head.

"No. Has to be Max. Only he could stealth kill faster than me at close range. The student surpassed the teacher appreciably. The only thing is, when he gets like this he normally becomes………"

A horn is heard. The signal of an alarm.

"….. sigh> complacent. Come on!"

Misty and Ash sprinted towards the noise.

By the time they reached the clearing, the trainers had their pokemon out fighting the clan's animals.

Brock's onix lead the charge sending three tigers flying with a swing of its tail.

May's blaziken sent out a fire blast and killed a Grizzly bear, a wolf and three clan members. By the time Misty and Ash reach the center everyone was dead.

Gary patted Blastoise. "Once again you are late for all the fun Ash."

Ash smirked at Gary's comment before his attention was turned elsewhere.

"I don't think so."

Everyone turned in Misty's direction.

"This is not good," she said while looking ahead.

"What does your elf eye see Mist?" Ash asked.

Misty's eyes narrowed and her head leant forward. When she spoke her words were sharp and her face serious. "A battalion. I count thirty alone but they each have more than one animal. And…………..Two Giants…………with one eye each."

Everyone looked at her curiously, but they knew she was not fooling around. If that's what she said was coming then it would definitely come.

Ritchie's eyes suddenly lit up as though he now realized something.

"Misty!"

Everyone turned towards the young man fairly intrigued.

He unsheathed his sword and carved into the dirt on the floor. Everyone didn't understand what he was doing except Misty. She looked worriedly at her friend. 'How does he know that?' she asked herself.

"Does it look like that?" he asked her while pointing to the drawing.

She looked at him. She still didn't understand but she decided it was important at that moment.

"That is exactly how it looks."

The rest of the group looked at him expectantly. "That is a Cyclopes guys. They are normally giants and have immense power. If it smashes the floor we could feel the effect even if we are thirty feet from the original strike."

Gary looked at Ritchie before closing his eyes and shaking his head while growling. "I guess this is all those myths that you have been studying. But we should retreat if what you say is true. We will hide and wait for them to clear out before we continue."

As Gary said that a tailow came flying from the path the group had taken to arrive at the clearing. It landed on Max's hand while chirping its name and pointing to Ritchie's drawing.

Max's face slowly turned angry until it looked like he was going to burst.

"SHIT!" he screamed while turning away from the group.

His outstretched arm still had tailow while his eyes scanned the forest. It looked like if he was looking for something.

His eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

"Misty?" his speech clear even though his back was to the group. "Look in the direction we just came from and tell me what you see."

Misty stared at the back of Max for a while before slowly turning towards the direction they had traveled from.

"Misty?" called Ash.

Once again Misty's face was serious and nothing else. No fear or anxiety. She just stared into the direction from which they came.

"Four more Cyclopes. With another battalion."

After saying this she looked at Max.

"We've been set up. The Shiabu that were here were just decoys so that the other squads would have time to corner us. They knew we were coming."

Everyone processed the information. Their eyes then turned from Misty to another of the group. Their faces desperate.

Brock's attitude did not change when he noticed his audience. Instead he simply stated what they all did not want to hear.

"I don't know about these Cyclopes. But if what Ritchie said about their strength is right then I don't think I could take more than two."

Max clenched his fist hard.

"Damn it! How could I not see this coming! I always work out steps ahead beyond any foe!"

"We don't have time for this!" Eyes turned to Ritchie after his bellow.

"Let's analyze things. Our pokemon are almost at their limits because of the battle a little while ago and we are tired as well. Next comes the six Cyclopes that are cornering us. Brock can only take two while the rest of us should be able to handle the other four if it did not have sixty Shiabu members that are armed with weapons as well as animals. We need a plan guys otherwise we're all dead."

They all gritted their teeth and their faces squeezed together in frustration. What the hell could they do? Were they going to die? They would if they didn't form a plan quickly. Suddenly……..

"Hmmh."

The group's attention turned once more. This time to their leader.

"What is it Ash?" asked May.

Ash's eyes were closed and he had a grin on his face. But it was not a friendly grin. In fact, it was very frightening.

He turned to face the east, the direction the second battalion with the four Cyclopes were coming.

"Brock let Onix use the remainder of his strength to tunnel a deep trench ahead of us."

Brock rubbed his chin, "I see. That way the ground below this battalion would be hollow once they reach a certain distance. If we can get them to concentrate all of their forces on a small area it should be enough for the ground to cave in. But what about the other battalion?"

"Don't worry about that Brock," said the red head while facing everyone (except Ash because his back is towards the group.)

"I got a plan."

* * *

.

* * *

. 

The two battalions were at the edges of the clearing and the heroes were in the center, trapped.

The Cyclopes all had clubs while two used them to beat drums.

DUM… DA DA DA DA DA DUM …... DA DA DA DA DA DUM

The drum beat was menacing. Loud war cries and growls were head. Swords hit together to show the hunger for blood from its holders. Suddenly, the noise stopped. The was a sharp contrast between the thundering noises just heard to the deathly silence that was not. That was until……..

ROAAAAAAARRR!

Clubs pointed towards the group and all Shiabu sprinted to the center.

Misty, Gary, Erika and Ritchie faced west with the two Cyclopes while Ash, Brock, May and Max faced east.

"Ready Pikachu?" the raven haired man asked.

"PIKA!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!"

The yellow mouse jumped off his Master's hand into the air. 'PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU'

A strong Thunder was sent towards the Shiabu running in but at the last moment it split into two and took out the wings of the group. Less than twenty stood now.

The remainder saw what happened and crowded into the middle and ordered the animals to do the same. They were all cramped in a small area.

"Just as she predicted," chuckled Max.

Meanwhile, Misty stepped in front of her group and took two pokeballs from her belt.

"Misty chooses Starmie! And a little help from you too Staryu!"

'Hyuah!'

The two star pokemon stood on either side of their Master. Misty watched the thirty clan members running towards them with about sixty animals and kept her face serious.

"Ok guys. You haven't seen Ash and the gang in a while. So why don't we show them our special trick?"

'Hyuah!'

Misty's face was serious but her mouth twisted into a sick and wicked smile.

She took her remaining arrows from the sack on her back. She separated the arrows into two sets, one in each hand. When she saw the clan was close enough she uttered soft and deadly words to her pokemon through her evil smile.

"Death Wave attack."

She then tossed a set of arrows in front of each pokemon.

Just before the arrows loosened from each other Starmie and Staryu let out powerful water guns, hurling all the arrows towards the unprepared Shiabu.

Grunt and screams were head as none were missed and only six were left alive while the animals were reduced to less than twenty.

One of the members looked at the fifteen animals and the two Cyclopes.

"GET THEM! I WANT YOU TO KILL THEM ALL! EXCEPT THAT RED HEADED ONE! I WANT HER ALIVE!

The Cyclopes grunted and started sprinting towards the center making the ground tremble with each leap.

Gary, Erika and Misty pulled out their bows while Erika handed half of her arrows to Misty. Ritchie on the other hand pulled out a pokeball. "Go Zippo!"

A flash of red and a few second later a strong Charizard appeared. Ritchie whispered into the ears of the beast.

"Can you do that?"

The dragon pokemon just snorted and flew towards the Giants.

"I hope you are right about this Ritchie," Misty said while aiming.

Ritchie pulled his own bow from his sack on the ground.

"This is your plan, not mine."

"I mean are you sure about these Cyclops?" corrected the red head.

Ritchie simply shook his head before taking aim. "Cyclopes are just like humans and they will feel pain for the same things we do. We just have to make the best use of these weapons as they are relatively small for a Cyclops."

Charizard flew right between the two club wielding giants. They spun around and watched him and tried to swat him from the air. When Charizard was sure they were locked on him he sped back to his master.

The two Cyclopes just stood watching the dragon fly. "NOW!" screamed Misty.

On her command all four released two arrows each aiming for the giants' eyes.

Misty and Ritchie for the one on the right and Gary and Erika for the one on the left.

GUROOOOAAAAAHHH!

RAHHHHHH!

The monsters were in so much pain they dropped their clubs and their hands went to their eyes.

"Step two guys!" Misty screamed.

They then spread both arms as far backwards as possible while running at a speed barely visible to the naked eye.

Gary reached three bears but did not slow down.

"Syther! ULTIMATE SWORD DANCE!"

Because he knew Erika and Ritchie had his back.

Three down and twelve more animals to go.

Those two and Misty should be able to deal with the animals. He was going for the big guys.

He glanced back and saw two gorillas run at Misty with one a good length behind but another dangerously close. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched her. Her fingers barely moved to release a pokeball and she ran full speed at the incoming animals.

The one closest to her jumped high in the air with arms up, both fists clenched and trying to bring them down for the final blow. But it never came as the beast was sent hurling because of an ice spike that was driven right through its chest courtesy of Misty's Vaporeon that she released.

Even when the first gorilla jumped Misty did not look away from the second. And she was still fixed on it. When the both of them were only feet apart the creature stopped and raised both fists in the air. Misty in full sprint reached for her sword on her left but did not draw.

Finally she was right in front of the creature that already begun his downward swing but………

Steel scraped and Misty's sword came out of its sheath faster than anything on the earth. She jumped while her right hand held the handle and her left punched the back of the sword straight into the gorilla's throat.

"Hiten Mitsirugi style! Ryu Sho Sen!" she shouted as she flew in the air, watching the blood squirt out of the body landing on the ground.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

With this going on Ash and the others had problems. The Shiabu and the animals fell into the hollow trench Onix dug but the Cyclopes were a little more than they expected.

"You see their armor? It indicates that they are a higher rank than the other Cyclopes and unfortunately the original plan most likely wouldn't work. They were watching Gary and the others while the Shiabu attacked us. They know the plan."

"I agree Ash. I saw them too. Also, their bodies are not developed in the way the others are. These are actually leaner. They may actually have the basic martial art skills. Combine that with their strength and its very dangerous," replied Max.

The wizard and the three humans stood side by side while the Cyclopes on the end of the clearing did the same. Neither moved. It was because of this that the Cyclopes' skills were confirmed. They were more than just grunts.

Brock, who was on the left, broke the silence.

"Ok. I'll take the two on our left. Ash the one in front of you is yours. The last one is for you guys, understood?"

"Hai," answered May and Max. Ash just paid attention to his opponent.

"Enough wasting time!" came the voice and the back of Ash's cloak.

Brock then sprinted to the two on the left while Max and May went to the one on the furthest right.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

Gary closed his eyes and concentrated. The Cyclopes jerked around violently because of the pain in his eye.

'Its time to use it Gary,' said the man to himself.

He opened his eyes and sprinted to the moving foot of the Cyclopes.

"SHUKUCHI!" he shouted.

He then moved at such a speed the naked eye could not see it.

It was almost as though he disappeared and teleported to the giant's shoulder.

His right hand reached for his sword on his left side. He pulled it out and the tip pointed in the air, then his arm moved to the right so it was at ninety degrees with his body and parallel to the ground. Finally his arm and sword moved horizontally to his left side slicing the Cyclopes' throat. The beauty about this, was that…………….all that was done in one swift motion.

As the body fell Gary rode it until it reached close to the ground. He then jumped to the side, rolled, and as his feet hit the ground he shot his sword straight up in the air to catch a wolf that was heading for Erika.

"Thanks Gary," Erika acknowledged.

Gary nodded while flinging the beast off his sword. He looked around. Only four animals left. Two tigers and two rhinos.

"Well I guess it's four on three," Gary stated.

Just then the ground shook to their right and a loud thud was heard. When the dust cleared they saw that the other Cyclops was on the ground dead. But where was………

"I suggest we go and help Ash and the others. They don't seem to be fairing to well."

The groups' heads spun around to the source of the voice. Standing there, was the Lady Misty, and at her feet were the last four creatures. All were dead.

"She's gotten even better……..if that was possible," whispered Erika to Gary.

He looked at her open eyed and nodded.

Misty wiped her sword before putting it back in its sheath at her waist.

"Let's go."

And she broke off into a sprint, her cape flowing behind her. Her targets, the giants at the other side of the clearing.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

Brock rolled quickly to his right while one of the Cyclopes brought a club crashing down with his left hand. Before Brock could recover however the giant swung his arm to his left straight at Brock. The club stopped after going halfway through a giant boulder.

The Cyclopes smirked. If this foe was so easy then the others should be nothing. His master would be pleased to find that his enemies were destroyed.

"Gruh?"

The Cyclopes was broken out of his thoughts. Deep in the boulder, where his club still lay, had some strange light illuminating from it.

At first the light was weak but pretty soon a strong blue color surrounded the boulder. The large rock shook violently and the Cyclopes tried his best to get his club out and run away but it did not move. In fact, it was almost like the blue light was holding it in.

What was that? A sound. It sounded like a faint scream.

The rock was almost jumping at this point. The Cyclopes felt a great fear well up within him. The light grew stronger. Confused the giant let go of his club and tried to run but for some reason he couldn't move. Then he saw it. The blue light was keeping him back. It did not touch him directly. No. In fact the thing the light was holding back was……..his shadow?

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boulder screamed!

It screamed right before…..it exploded!

Sending sharp fragments all along the Cyclops' body.

The monster could not even roar in anguish as a fragment stuck right through his windpipe making any noise impossible for him to make.

But the screaming had not died down.

The source? A man dressed in white where the boulder lay a few seconds ago. He floated in the air surrounded by the blue aura.

When his screaming died down, he dropped to the floor.

Falling……………….falling……………….

Right before he hit the dirt, hands got around him and his rescuer skidded to a stop.

"Got yuh."

Gary put Brock on the ground. The wizard had changed attire completely and he was the most worn out Gary had ever seen him.

"Brock, how did you get in those clothes?"

Brock sat up slowly. "Never mind that Gary. You have to help Ash and the others. These Cyclopes are not like the ones you just killed. They are stronger, are trained in the martial arts, and…… I sense foulcraft amongst these creatures."

Gary looked at him.

Brock held his chest while trying to continue. "A powerful sorcerer gives these creatures extra abilities. You have to help them take those things out as soon as possible."

Gary looked over his friend. "What about you?"

Brock just grinned, although one could see it pained him to do it.

"Don't worry about me."

He closed all his fingers except for his index and middle finger on each hand. He then pressed those two fingers on his left hand flat against his palm on his right hand.

He muttered something and then…….

"What the…."

Gary looked around frantically. "Brock where did you go?"

"Forget about me. I'm invisible for now. So I'm in no danger but Erika and the others are. Go."

"Erika?" Gary whispered.

He turned to the battlefield.

Erika, Misty and Ritchie were struggling with one monster. The beast was incredibly fast despite his size.

Ash, May and Max were not any better. They struggled with their foe also.

But why was the last one staying behind them? Why had he not engaged?

'No time to think about that now Gary,' he told himself.

* * *

.

* * *

. 

Misty jumped at the enemy but his club came flying towards her. She timed it and pressed her feet against the incoming club and flipped away gracefully.

Erika shot an arrow from the side but the Cyclops raised his forearm to let the armor deflect it. There it was. The opening left for Ritchie.

Ritchie got in a pool playing stance but leant back further. His sword in the position the cue would be.

"Gatotsu!"

He slid against the ground without moving his feet before jumping in the air. The giant had no chance as the Gatotsu attack struck in the center of its chest while the force caused a small explosion causing many organs to fail.

It slid to its knees before dying a few second later.

Ritchie landed on the ground and assessed what was going on.

Misty, Erika and himself were worn out. Though the other Cyclops was just defeated by Ash and Gary, they were also worn along with Max and May.

Wait a minute. Where was Brock?

"Ash! Where's Brock!" Ritchie shouted over the distance.

"He's safe! Worry about us for now!"

Though he addressed Ash, Gary was the one to respond.

Ritchie nodded as Misty led their group towards Ash and Gary's.

When they were all together, they took a minute to compose themselves before taking on the last enemy.

The last Cyclops must have found something amusing because he started to chuckle.

That chuckle eventually resulted in a full blown laugh.

Misty was the first to stand up straight. With her usual seriousness, she asked the question.

"Do you find something amusing Cyclops?"

"Cyclops?" it replied. It was almost as though it was confused by Misty's words.

It then looked at the club in its hand and its body.

"Oh my, I seem to have forgotten you can't see the real me. Maybe this will do better."

Suddenly purple light shone from the giant's eyes and hit the ground. At first the result looked like smoke but then the group realized that the smoke, was in fact forming into something else.

When it was all said and done, a man appeared wearing the same clothes as Brock except his was in black, even his staff.

"Yes Brock. That's right. I can see you perfectly. So why don't you remove that silly invisibility spell," said the man.

The group was confused but they looked behind them anyway.

Brock blended back into visibility.

The group spun their heads back to the man who had a smile on his face.

Ash stepped in front of the rest.

"Who are you?" he growled.

The man mocked hurt at Ash's question. "Ashy boy? Do you not recognize me?"

Ash was surprised. Not only did he know Brock's name but he knew Ash's as well. What the hell was going on?

He stared at the man. He tried to remember something about him, anything.

"Ohhh yes," the man began, interfering with Ash's current operation.

"You wouldn't remember me. You were out cold. Well I guess I ought to introduce myself."

He opened his arms wide letting his cloak slide from them to his back.

"I am Sheku, Kartik of the Shiabu's right hand sorcerer. I am Brock you could say. Just that I am him in evil. In other words I'm beyond any of you right now."

A great deal of anger welled up in our heroes upon hearing this.

"Oh yeah? How bout we test that out?"

Everyone stared at Ash. He looked like he was about to explode. Like he had hated this man all his life. As though this man had committed some crime against his family or done something to Ash in the past. But no one knew what was going through his mind. Not even Misty.

He stepped forward again walking straight and tall. Right hand on his sword.

Sheku laughed. "Ash Ketchum, you sure have the will of fire within you. You would do anything to keep your friends safe from harm even if you don't show it. But despite your will, you are still weak," the man ended grimly.

This earned a gasp from May, and frightened looks from the rest.

"Weak huh! See if this is weak!"

Ash drew his sword and leapt with his left foot.

"Hiten Mitsirugi style! Kuzu Ryu Sen!"

Misty gasped. 'The unblockable attack. Why would he use it so carelessly.'

Ash's sword was inches from Sheku's head when………

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all saw it. The Kuzu Ryu Sen. The unblockable attack that uses God like speed which Ash and Misty had perfected…..was stopped. Sheku's hand was outstretched and out of it came black lightening.

Ash's body was suspended in the air and shook violently as he let out blood curling screams. "PIKAPI!" Misty couldn't take it. She was about to attack but Sheku dropped his hand and when he did that the lightening stopped. Ash hit the ground.

"Stay out of this Lady Misty. I will harm him no more as long as he does not attack."

Misty's eyes opened a little more. She was behind May. How could he know she grasped her sword. Was this man really Brock's equal. Or was he beyond even Brock.

Ash's breathing was labored. A light smoke emitted from his body. He rolled on his side to see Sheku.

"You are lucky that you have built up a resistance to electricity Ash. You should be dead."

Sheku looked into Ash's eyes as he spoke. He saw it. It was almost out. The demon.

"You are holding it back aren't you Ash?"

Ash gasped. 'How does he know?'

As though reading his mind Sheku answered, "Because Ash, I am the one who put the curse seal on you in the first place."

Ash was shocked. He just simply froze as he heard this. That was, only for a minute. Everything about Ash's movements were full of anger and hate now.

"You! You did this to me!" he screamed pointing at the mark on his right arm.

Sheku laughed. "Yes, it was me. So I guess you can say it is because of me you slew all those people too. So in repent for my sin I'll give you a fight. But only after you have killed the last Cyclops. This last one was trained by me personally. If you defeat him, then I'll give you what you want. A chance to be rid of the demon within you. Goodbye Ash."

Smoke came from the ground up. The group coughed violently until the smoke cleared. When the smoke was gone so was Sheku.

The group looked around. No sign of him. Everyone's attention turned to Ash who was still on the ground. Pikachu who was in front of Ash saw his face. "Pika!" it exclaimed and ran back to Gary and hid behind his head. "Pikachu pi chu pi." It said.

'It's happening again? What does pikachu mean by that?' Misty asked herself.

She tried to approach Ash but Gary and Ritchie held her back.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, confused as to what was happening.

Brock limped up to her. "Trust us Misty."

He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

Misty was confused. What was happening? Never the less. She saw in Brock's eyes what she always saw. Knowledge.

If he said to do something she would do it as he was most likely correct. So she nodded and listened to the older man.

Brock limped towards the front of the group but behind Ash.

"We'll take care of the last one Ash. Just rest for a while and we will.." but he was cut off.

"Nooooo," growled Ash.

Misty visibly jumped. "His voice?" her hand went to her mouth.

"It's not his."

She stepped back.

"The last one is mine! If you interfere, I'll kill you all!"

Ash screamed. It was true what Misty said. It was no longer Ash's voice coming out his mouth but something deep, something dark, and something evil.

Misty stared at him in terror but only had a second before he used his God like speed to jump in the air.

The only thing was that he moved beyond the Hiten Mitsirugi's God like speed. It looked more like Gary's super speed Shukuchi.

Ash was now above the giant's head. His both hands clutched his katana, his left knee bent into his stomach while his right was a little straighter.

The giant brought his club in the way of Ash but the man did not stop.

"Hiten Mistirugi style! Ryu Tsui Sen!"

After a great flash of white all that could be seen was blood and the remains of what the group guessed was the giant's club.

A few seconds they saw the result of Ash's attack. The giant's shoulder to his waist lay to one side while the rest of his body lay to another.

And there at the foot on the body, was Ash.

He showed no signs of breathing. He just stood there, hand at his side and the sword's tip touching the ground, dripping of blood.

Everyone drew their swords. Everyone except Misty.

She did not know what was going on. They were all acting as though………as though this happened before. And by the way they were going about it, more than once.

"What is going on Gary?"

Though Gary's back was facing Misty, she knew he heard her.

The group all had their fighting stances, facing Ash.

"Remember when I told you two years changes a person?" Gary asked.

Misty remembered right away when he told her that. It had hurt her a bit and she confided in Ash.

"Yes I do," she replied.

At that moment Ash made a move. Slowly, he turned around and faced his companions with closed eyes.

"Why did you ask me that?"

Misty asked Gary while looking at Ash.

But Gary couldn't answer because Ash made the next move. He opened his eyes.

Misty gasped. "What? What is that!"

She looked at Ash's eyes, or not Ash's eyes.

They weren't the amber eyes that she got lost in. They weren't the eyes that you could see kindness and gentleness even with his rough exterior. They weren't the eyes that belonged to the man she was in love with.

These eyes were a brown alright. But it looked like the eyes just restructured themselves. It looked………evil.

"We have to knock him out quickly. In our present condition a prolonged fight would mean death."

Misty looked at Brock. "Knock him out? Fight? What are you talking about?"

"Understood," said Erika while pulling out her double kodachi. One for each hand.

"Misty, I suggest you draw your sword."

Misty looked at Gary like he was going mad.

He stole a glance back to see his friend. Normally they were the ones that knew nothing of the situation and she was the calm one. But bring Ash into the picture and everything sure changes don't it.

"DIE!" Ash flew at breakneck speed towards the rest.

Misty was so stunned she barely heard Brock's next words.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

* * *

.

* * *

. 

To all my reviewers. Thank you so much for reading the story. I know some of you will be back to review this chapter so i'll say thanks in advance. I really don't deserve your time. In the next chapter i'll talk about everyone's reviews in the next chapter.

in the mean time thanks to you **Nabeel(hbk/nabeelator, Maia's Pen, Luke(lukos)**, **L' Fleur Noir, Cable guy, Allen, Adrianne, Kane, Birju Mohandass, Sophia, Esha, and Tonya J and Jizzmister for reviewing.**

AN: I still don't know how to space my sentences as i want. Believe it or not i could create more suspense if i just knew how to keep the spaces i wanted. Jeez. Anyway, i'd like to apologise right now for my plain and undescriptive writing. AND my poor vocab. I'm normally better than this but i haven't shown you guys yet. For you guys who thought that this chapter went off the original storyline don't worry. This chapter was need for a bigger theme later.


	4. The decision

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon.

AN: ARGGGGG! I'm apologizing before hand for the way this chapter came out. It is sooooo much CRAP! I can write better than this. I guess I have yet to show my true quality. I just don't know what to do right now. Anyway after this chapter

we can get started on the quest again. Finally. Anway it doesn't matter. Only two people reviewed anways.

Shucks. Thought I'd get more. But that caused a major lack of inspiration. But my friend kept bothering me to put this chapter up. I hope I get some more reviews because I'm thinking of writing a Naruto fic instead.

* * *

.

* * *

Dust hovered above, though not covering the star filled sky. Nothing blocking the stars gave the night a tranquil feel to all except those in the realm of what used to be known as Viridian city. The unlucky party members were far from peace at the moment and were in trouble. 

The earlier battle was long and this battle was hard. Brock knew this so he tried to formulate a plan quickly while he rested.

At his sides were Misty and Ritchie. In front of him the battle waged on between Ash and the others. Gary was the one who always looked like he would break through but Ash would knock him back to square one. Misty knelt on one knee next to Brock. In the beginning her mind would not let her keep up with Ash's actions. Though shaken up she had regained composure and knew what she had to do. She was just waiting for the others to tire and give them a rest.

"He's like a stamina fiend," she said coldly into the night.

Brock turned his head to see the elf. No longer did she have a look of bewilderment and hurt. Her face was back to the emotionless but beautiful state which had become one of the warrior's characteristics.

"It normally isn't like this," Ritchie stated which caught Misty's attention. Brock on the other hand just watched as May attacked with a downward swipe which Ash countered with his sword, deflecting it to his right while spinning on his left heel delivering a roundhouse kick to her face. She flew back and skidded on the ground before rolling to her feet. She spit out a mixture of spittle and blood before growling with animosity.

"Stop. I will take him alone while you rest."

May watched as Gary held his sword to his side and walked up to Ash, stopping only a few feet in front of him. May, Erika and Max were all resting after being knocked about by Ash for the last half hour.

Gary put his sword in front of his face.

"We have unfinished business Ash."

"I don't care about your petty challenge. I'LL KILL YOU NOW FOR EVEN THINKING YOU'RE MY EQUAL!"

Ash almost vanished but Gary did the same. Swords were heard clashing and the moonlight seem to reflect off their swords sometimes but their bodies remained invisible to the naked eye.

"This is not good. The Hiten Mitsirugi style is not suppose to match Gary's Shukuchi for speed. This evil power gives him extra agility. He is almost invincible."

Brock processed what Misty had said. He nodded slightly for no reason but asked the all important question. "Can you stop him Misty?"

Misty turned to watch Brock in the eyes. "No."

She did not sugar coat it and she was as serious as ever.

Brock and Ritchie turned their heads back to the battle dejectedly briefly before their attention was once again on the elf.

"At his current speed I would not be able to stop him without killing him. However…"

Misty seemed to go into her own little world. No doubt thinking of a plan.

Brock and Ritchie's eyes seem to plead to hers. To give them hope that they would not have to seriously injure Ash or worse……..kill him.

"If I can slow his speed by just a split second I may have something. It's dangerous for the both of us though, so it is imperative that I slow him down. Can you cast a spell for a short time Brock? I only need a fraction of a second."

The red head was disappointed when the wizard shook his head.

"I'm barely breathing as it is after that Cyclops hit. I haven't had any time to recuperate. Sorry Mist."

Just then Gary grunted in pain. The trio watched as Ash had thrust forward, making Gary deflect the sword with his own. But Ash's skill was shown to the fullest as he turned his wrist at the time of impact leaving a deep gash in Gary's shoulder.

"Gary!"

The green haired girl jumped in the fray.

"Erika go back!" Gary managed while holding Ash's sword.

"You can't take him by yourself!"

Gary scowled at her remark. It may have been true but Gary did not care. Her well being was more important to him than his own life.

"No but I can buy you time! Just leave me a-…"

"No!"

They all turned to the red head.

"Let him go Ashura. If you must test your skill then it should be against me. We are both masters of the Hiten Mitsirugi. It is time to end this fight."

The demon's eyes looked at Misty. Her body surged with power. It would be good to consume it and add it to his own.

He tossed aside Gary like a piece of crumpled paper.

"Little girl, do you not know who I am?" he sneered.

Misty looked at him with the utmost contempt.

"I don't know nor do I care. I will defeat you so Ash can return to me."

The elf threw out a pokeball and out popped her Starmie.

The demon Ash chuckled. "You send a pokemon against me? Very well. After your annihilation I will slice off each of its points before killing it.

Misty's outer expressions remained the same as she took her sword and sheathed it.

Her left foot went forward a bit and bent while her right spread out.

Last but not least she turned her sheath over.

"That's very dangerous she-elf. You're blade is curved and the slightest mistake means you will slice off your leg. Also you may be able to use batou-jutsu to injure me with the intent to kill but flipping your blade and trying to keep this body alive will be your doom. Die now!"

"Let's go," came the death whisper from the red head.

The demon sprung into action leaving behind just a blur. "RYU TSUI SEN!"

Ash neared his target. Closer, closer, clo….nani?

A water gun hit Ash. The Starmie being the source. It could not stop Ash's assault but he realized what Misty was trying to do.

With the decrease in speed because of the water pushing against the demon Misty crouched lower until he was in range and in a flash, "Hiten Mitsirugi style! Ultimate Attack!"

* * *

.

* * *

They all sat by the fire, occasionally glancing at the unconscious man behind them that lay on the ground. He had a diagonal bruise across his chest. The result of a devastating attack. 

One by one they all fell asleep until only two remained. Side by side they sat yet for an hour there was naught but silence.

Without removing her eyes from the fire the female spoke.

"So that is what the curse seal on Ash's arm was for?" she stated more than asked.

The man in white next to her smiled slightly. "I guess it was foolish of me to think that the elves had no knowledge of curse seals. sigh "

"How?" she asked, turning her attention from the fire to Brock.

Seeing her movement out of the corner of his eyes he did the same. When his eyes locked onto hers he no longer saw the warrior.

He saw pleading, sadness and hurt. This was the Misty when she was not on the battlefield. The Misty that let her emotions display through her emerald eyes.

Seeing his friend like this Brock had no choice but to answer her question but with another question of his own.

"Do you know anything about the battle in Celadon?"

Misty nodded. "Yes I do. I was told that in the end it came down to one battle. The leader of the Kanto army and the leader of the Shiabu army. It was also said it was an amazing battle that saw the end of both warriors. That in turn resulted in the one decent thing that the Shiabu had ever done. They walked away from the fight out of respect for their fallen leader. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Misty. All those things happened. But some things could not be seen by mere men. The leader of Kanto's army had fallen, yes. But he was not dead. Something happened that only a wizard as myself would be able to see. Sheku placed a curse seal on the man and gathered all the negative energies from the men who died that night into him. All that hate rolled into one and lies dormant in him. He never knows what he is doing. When he is consumed by emotion is when the demon comes out. By now I don't have to tell you, but the leader of that army was Ash."

Misty was surprised. "I see," she said while looking back into the fire.

She took a deep breath before she could slowly ask her next questions.

"What about what Sheku said? About Ash killing people? Is it true?"

Brock noticed the tension in her voice, the look on her face silently pleading that it wasn't true. He was about to make her very unhappy.

"Yes."

They both spun around and saw the tall figure of Ash. He glared at Misty with tenacity but she paid it no heed.

"I'm going to retire now. You both have some things to say to one another," said the wizard as he got up and disappeared into his tent.

Misty looked back to Ash. He was staring into the fire without really seeing it. It was a while after Brock's lantern went out before the silence was broken.

"It was a normal stealth mission right after the incident in Celadon. It was to find a traitor and put his overly active mouth to a rest. I reached a small village. It was peaceful. Suddenly I saw the man I was to kill and………my blood boiled, my hair raised, I couldn't control my anger. I remember feeling an indescribable amount of hate before blacking out. When I woke up I was tied up and standing over me were Gary and Brock. I asked them what was going on but they did not answer. Instead they pointed in front of me. I sat up and wished that my hands were free so I could kill myself. There they were. Everyone from the village. Slaughtered. Like animals."

Misty's eyes burned but she did not allow her tears to reach the surface. Pushing them back before they could even threaten to fall.

Ash's voice got heavier with disgust and resentment. "Most of them were children. My sword, my clothes, my hands, all decorated with their blood. I killed them all! A whole village!"

Misty could see his throat turn red, swallowing to keep his emotions in check. He turned to Misty. In her emerald orbs was the thing he never wanted to see.

He gave a smirk that was bitter and regretful.

"Your eyes are full of fear. As it should be. Gary was right when he told you. In two years a lot could happen for people to change."

Misty shook her head slightly at her lover's words. "I don't fear you Ash. I fear for you."

She rose to her feet and approached the swordsman. Her right hand found its way to his face. "I can't imagine the pain you go through when it crosses your mind."

Ash felt mixed emotions at her touching him. He wanted her to do it because he loved her. But he wanted her not to because he loved her. It all depended on his question.

"Mist?"

"Hn?"

"Did I attack you?"

Misty's hand jerked back slightly at his question. Her being startled was his answer.

He looked down at the ground dejectedly.

Seeing his reaction Misty scolded herself for her carelessness. She then put on a small smile and stood in front of him, grasping his neck and looking up at him in the eyes.

"You did not attack me. What lies within you did."

He moved his hands upwards to take hers. "Are you not frightened? Frightened that I might snap at any moment?"

The elf smiled while putting her forehead on his chest. "No I am not."

"Why?"

"Amin na lle," she responded while closing her eyes and rubbing affectionately into his chest.

Ash rested his chin on the top of her head, stroking her hair with one hand while the other pulled her in lightly by the lower back. "What does that mean?" he questioned absent mindedly while taking in the scent of her hair.

"It means I love you."

She looked up once again for emerald to meet amber.

"And I know that Ash Ketchum has a big heart. He will get over this demon. His love alone is greater than the world's hate."

Ash smiled at her. A sincere and happy smile. During the two years apart he would always find a way to make himself sound bad. But after being reunited with Misty he could not. She always pointed out the good in him. Ash was happy for that.

Misty watched his eyes sparkle with joy for a second, but watched it fade. He gazed into her shoulder but his thoughts were distant.

"Mist. Do you know about curse seals?"

She tilted her head a little to one side, brows furrowed before nodding.

"Is there a way to get rid of the demon then," he asked hopefully.

Her face turned serious but her eyes said she was hesitant.

"There are three ways I can think of."

She moved back a little and gave herself space. Ash immediately missed her warmth but tried not to show his disappointment.

"Tell me," he all but whispered.

The elf slowly looked at the crackling fire and folded her arms. The silence in the short period of time driving Ash mad. Crickets and frogs made sounds that eventually became louder than anything else in the world of the living.

"Mist?"

"The first is for Sheku to die. If he placed the curse seal on you then his death should erase it. The elves believe that the world would go back to normal if the amulet is destroyed. The realms would be separated completely and magic would be gone so one could assume so would the seal."

The cold night stayed still as Misty finished speaking. She turned with a loving smile to Ash. "I'm going to retire now. Are you coming?"

Ash was confused. She said three reasons.

"Wait. What's the third reason."

Her smile faded and her eyes almost glared at him. She put out the fire with a bucket of water that her companions filled earlier for that same purpose.

As she walked to the tent Ash heard her mutter something.

"The third is not an option."

Ash was irritated by the comment. "What is it Misty?" he spat out a little rougher than he meant to.

She opened the flap of the tent and glared daggers to the man, "If you kill yourself," and she went in.

* * *

.

* * *

Misty had long fallen asleep before Ash laid next to her. He, however, did not follow her action. His head rested on his hands while he thought over what had happened. 

"_If you kill yourself."_

Ash sat up while and put his hand behind him to support. The wind was slightly strong tonight making the brown flap wave and make cracking noises. He then looked down at the bandage that wrapped his chest. He had not to be told that Misty was the one who knocked him out. Obviously with her Ama Kakaru Ryu No Hiro Meki. The only technique he could not perform in their style.

His eyes wandered until they found something of interest. The one who had inflicted the injury across his chest. His hands slowly made their way to her hair, gently caressing it.

'I almost hurt you. If my love can overcome the strongest hate how could I not stop myself. Is it that I don't love you enough? I don't think it's possible to love someone anymore than this. What am I suppose to do?'

His hand drifted from its track down to her pointed ear. Ash thought it looked cute. It lingered for just a little while before moving to her smooth face, the outside of his fingers brushing her cheek. The wind blew strong and it seemed to make straight for Ash's face. His eyes closed as he listened to the whispers of the wind. He could almost make out words.

No sooner it came had it dissipated. The scene was still, making it peaceful but when the man's eyes opened gone from it were the emotions of uncertainty. All that was present, was determination. He looked down at Misty and her peaceful face.

"I'm sorry Mist. But I can't risk hurting you," came the soft whisper.

He kissed her softly on the forehead before taking his gear out of his bag.

Ten minutes later. Ash had his small bag on his back, his sword, dagger and clothes adorned his body.

He proceeded to exit the campsite but…..

"Sneaking off are we?"

Ash stopped in his tracks. His back towards his addressor. "Go back to sleep Gary," he stated in a rough voice. He had turned on leader mode.

"Sure. I'll just go to sleep and let you have all the fun yourself."

Ash was getting agitated. He turned around to see Gary nearing him in full gear. This surprised Ash a little.

The brown haired man stopped in front of Ash wearing a smug smirk.

"You are going off on your own to the temple aren't you?"

Hearing Gary's question only made Ash chuckle. He looked to the ground and back up to his friend. "Your insight skills are exceptional. Almost as good as mine."

Gary managed a snort through his smirk. "I'm going with you."

Ash immediately frowned. He was leaving so he wouldn't hurt anybody. He couldn't let Gary come along.

"No. I'm going alone."

"Ah…." Gary started with a cocky tone. "Well I guess you can go ahead to the temple if you want but seeing as I have the map it would do you no good."

Ash glared daggers at the man so Gary decided this was a perfect time to continue so he could further annoy his oldest rival/friend.

"So to keep you from getting lost I'll come along and I'm sure since we are the best fighters out of the group as well as best trainers we stand a better chance at successfully completing this mission."

After hearing Gary's proposition Ash's eyes softened and he gave a small smile. Gary was always the thinker between the two. "You are an egotistical prick you know that?"

Gary's eyes went to the heaven with a dreamy look in it and he sighed. "I know."

Ash closed his eyes and chuckled. "Although we may not be the strongest fighters anymore. Misty did manage to perform the ultimate attack whilst not killing me."

Gary's smug smirk returned. "She has improved but there were circumstances in that battle. You and I both know that in physical combat we are the best of our peers."

Ash sighed and put a smirk of his own on. "I hate it when you are right."

"Heh."

Ash motioned with his left hand for Gary to go ahead. "Lead the way navigator."

"It's about time you know who goes first around here," he said while walking ahead, "I should be treated like roy-…."

A throbbing pain in the back of Gary's head made him crumple to the ground before blacking out. Ash threw the rock away and dragged Gary to a tree and sat him up against it. He then shifted through Gary's bag before pulling out the map.

He walked to the edge of the campsite. "Sorry Gary. But I can't risk hurting any of you. I won't."

He looked at the tents set up thoughtfully. Thinking of each of its members as though he were seeing them in front of him.

Max, his student. Brock, his Mentor in life. Erika, the person he confided in. May, the one who shows her support above everyone else. Ritchie, the one who seemed to be able to light up his mood talking about randomness.

He turned his head to his left and saw Gary. His rival and friend throughout everything. His equal in almost anything he did.

He turned his head straight again to stare at the last tent. The one whom he loved above all things laid in it. The fiery red head. The elf that would have his heart until time stopped. The one whom he hoped, if he could not break the curse, he would never see again.

'I can't risk hurting you Mist. I love you too much.'

He sighed and looked to the ground. His eyes burned, his throat scratched and his chest hurt. He had no problem controlling his emotions before but since she had been back, he couldn't help but be emotional. His heart hurt. It felt a burning pain, dull and smothered all around his chest. The kind that brings tears to your eyes just thinking about it. But he did not falter.

'I love you mist. And that's why i'm leaving. Because as much as it pains, your safety is more important than my happiness.'

He then turned around and jogged out of the clearing.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Please review if you want me to continue. SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO BLOODY SPACE THINGS OUT 

PROPERLY. Although I'll still try to continue this for my friends its such an inspiration when I get reviews. Also if you are reading this right now that means you've read the chapter. If you don't review I can't know if you want me to continue or your thoughts for future chapters(which I'm open to by the way).


	5. The Blurred Line

_Disclaimer: _No I don't own pokemon. No I will never own it. I also don't know the various animes that may have aspects referenced in this fic such as Rurouni Kenshin.

**AN****: **Guys….. It's been **7 years**… **S-E-V-E-N **….** Years**. I never thought I'd be back to this. But, I've decided this fic needs to end. It deserves it. So I will be working on this fic, hoping to finish it within a few months. The lack of a plan kept me from writing any more chapters, but I have grown as a writer and firmly believe this fic will be finished.

For my pokemon fans, **Rain** and **Mindgame**will also be finished. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope those of you who read, will enjoy.

* * *

**Deep in Viridian Forest**

* * *

He was running. He had been at it for three days. Running through the canopy of lush green forest and passing mighty oak trees that towered above, the top unable to be seen. The sound of footsteps dulled, despite the hard forest floor under his feet. Sunlight shone through the cracks in the blanket of treetops above, little beams of golden light hitting random spots. The morning dew and the fresh foliage, gave off a pleasant, earthy scent.

In the young man's mind, he was thinking the quarry was close. According to the map, he would soon arrive. Suddenly, as he was entering a clearing, Ash heard voices.

He ran behind a fallen tree, crouching to keep hidden. Taking a peep over the fallen log, the amber eyed man was both excited, as well as disappointed.

The view was something to behold for sure. In a small clearing where the trees had given way ahead, was what seemed to be the site of some ancient ruins. Stone pillars dating back to times long forgotten littered the floor, thick forest vines wrapped around them. The forest floor gave way to interlocking moss covered blocks resembling terra cotta, almost fully covered by a layer of fallen leaves. Occasional moss covered rises, resembling the remains of what was once great walls could be seen all around. To the left of the clearing, was a room, atop a raised platform which could be reached by a couple steps that surrounded the small structure. It resembled a mini pyramid. The entrance was large, with tall, square pillars leading into a small room lit by torches. A large stone slab next to an opening in the ground, most likely an underground tunnel, lay disturbed. But what had Ash upset was that he was not alone.

'_Dammit.'_

All over, patrolling around the entrance, sitting atop the ruined walls and pillars, were members of the Shiabu. And by the looks of things, these weren't the grunts that he had met on this trip so far.

The guards ahead were dressed in all black vests and pants. Masks covered the lower half of their face in their nose and mouths while their eyes and hair remained exposed. Their forms fit, but athletically muscular, not unlike Ash's. A tattoo was on each of their right arms, the symbol not something Ash had recognised. Katanas were on their backs, secured by a strap that went around the back and shoulder across the chest and down to the waist. Silver glinted from the fastening whenever the sunlight hit it at the right angle, most likely throwing stars. Finally there was a dagger secured by a pouch like holding situated on their lower backs.

No mere grunts indeed. Ash had encountered this type before. They were same guards that prevented him from being able to rescue Mistress Claire. These… were Kartik's elite. Shinobi, they were called.

Assessing the situation, Ash let out a sigh. "Perfect counter to my stealth?….. get someone who's even better….…. Kartik's no fool….." Ash begrudgingly admitted.

"What do you think Pikachu?"

"….."

The raven haired man quirked an eyebrow and looked at his companion who was seated upon Ash's shoulder. "Oi. Ash to Pikachu."

The yellow mouse simply folded its arms and closed its eyes while turning away indignantly from its master.

"Still mad I left them back there huh?"

"Pika!" cried the electric pokemon angrily.

A sigh left the man's chapped lips.

"It couldn't be helped. I'm too dangerous for them to be around right now….." he trailed off. During the conversation he had been observing the patterns of the Shinobi ahead, looking for an opening he could exploit to either take them out, or sneak in unnoticed. Either way Ash looked at it, their formations and patrol routes were ironclad. Not something he would be able to do something about alone.

"….Although I could sure use their help right about now…"

* * *

**Outskirts of Viridian Forest**

* * *

The outskirts of Viridian forest was peaceful. Pidgeys chirped, singing their song in reckless abandon. After all, the only beings around for miles were their fellow pokemon. The sound of bugs and insects completed the atmosphere with the lush foliage, a natural habitat for all sorts of wild pokemon. Any trainer who had visited the forest before the merger of the realms would appreciate the fact that Viridian seemed untouched. It was probable that this was one of the few areas that seemed to lack the mindless animals, ancestors of the pokemon that had yet to invade.

Suddenly, a Pidgey stopped its melodious singing and cocked its head in alert. Soon, the whole flock flew out of the trees and pokemon of all sorts in the bushes below ran off in different directions further into the forest. No sooner than this happened did seven dark blurs speed past the area, leaving fallen leaves and dust swirling around in their wake. On closer inspection, it could be made out that these blurs were travellers, in dark clothing, their arms trailing behind their bodies in full sprint.

"What direction Gary?"

The brown haired man barely heard May's question over the passing wind. They were moving so fast.

"North," he gritted out. Speaking was hard at the moment, the headache he had for the past three days was only just subsiding. He was sure he had a concussion.

It didn't help that they had been moving for those three days as fast as possible with little rest. The lack of rest meaning they had yet to recover from their last battle with the Shiabu and Ash.

Ash. He was going to kill that idiot when he saw him… his head felt like it was going to explode.

Richie, who was running at Gary's side, noticed the closed eyes and twisted mouth which showed that his friend was still in a lot of pain. Running at full speed was probably not helping.

"Maybe we should rest a bit," he began.

Brock and Misty at the front cast an eye over their shoulder as May and Erika looked on from behind. He also felt Gary's heated gaze upon him.

"Gary would like to pretend he's all cool and invincible, but even if he doesn't collapse from this concussion at the rate we're going, he won't be of any use if a battle were to break out."

There was a growl next to him but he just ignored it.

The two in front skidded to a halt, which in turn stopped the procession altogether. The red headed she-elf of the group seemed to be pondering the thought.

"He's right Brock. As much as I'd like to reach _Master_ Ashura as quickly as I can, Gary's no good to us dead. We should rest for an hour. Tailow will let Max know we've stopped following and he'll probably come back to meet us. We'll still reach by tonight," stated the rational, unemotional voice of Misty.

This seemed to have Brock also consider the proposition.

"Besides, it's Ash I want to kill, not Gary."

…. Everyone sweatdropped. They were split in their thoughts really. Either fear or disbelief was running through their minds at Misty's statement. It sounded like she was dead serious.

"Heh heh…. You're really pissed off aren't you?" Erika shyly asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… Even though you don't show it in your voice…. you're kinda exuding some serious killing intent. Especially when you said Ash's name just now."

The intent spiked again.

"Now now Misty….. don't do something you're gonna regret… heh heh."

Erika told herself to remember and thank May later.

Misty turned to the younger woman. "Too late. He sealed his fate the minute he left me alone in that tent…. When I get my hands on him….. I'll show him….."

The normally calm elf then turned her mouth in the most crazed, evil grin the group had ever seen.

Everyone in the group recoiled with wide eyes and fingers twitching. "Nani?"

* * *

**Viridian Forest,**

**Ancient Ruins  
**

* * *

Night had fallen. The clearing now lit up by lanterns and torches the Shinobi had set up all around, shadows, dancing across the campsite from the flames. Ash sat for hours observing while thinking of a plan. He had seen men in archaeological digging garbs ascend from the tomb, only to dig in some crates that were outside, before going back in once they found the item they were searching for. Some of them would come up to the surface and take breaks together while sharing rations and a few laughs. That only made Ash wish he packed food. He hadn't had anything to eat since the last of his jerky was eaten for breakfast the day before.

Throughout the day he had picked up bits of the archaeologists' conversations. Their hopes that the amulet had remained buried in these remains were growing thin. None of the hieroglyphics showed any hints of the sought out relic being there, nor was there much of the cavern below to be further explored. Soon they would be off and would blow the underground temple up to erase any evidence that they would leave behind lest the 'natives' found something useful. Ash snorted at being considered a 'native'. Currently, five of the diggers had been sitting there for a while. Three men with brown hair, and two women with blue and red hair…. The red haired one was kind of cute…..

"What is it with me and redheads…."

Ash's eyes grew sombre at the thought, still lamenting the decision he had to make in leaving the others behind. He figured to an outsider, he'd be considered insane. What man in their right mind would lose the woman he loved then spend two years mourning her death, only to find her alive and then _willingly_ leave her behind.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Ash's ears perked up. It was one of the male diggers.

"Hey! You know we can't leave the clearing. Just use a tree!" said one of the other men.

"Sorry but a tree wouldn't cover what I need to do. Plus after all those ready to eat rations, I'd rather not have this stuff come out anywhere _close_ to camp."

"Disgusting…" came the disapproving retort from one of the females in the group.

One of the ninja appeared next to the group. "I shall accompany him."

"Very well," waved the blue haired woman.

The Shinobi bowed before jumping into the trees and following the direction the man had walked off in.

A certain raven haired man's face lit up with a grin. "Perfect."

* * *

**Beyond the Camp**

* * *

The night forest was certainly not something one would want to be traipsing around in. Movements in the bush from unknown pokemon or animals made noises which seemed to come from every direction. The snapping of twigs and crunching of dead leaves alerted them to the presence of anyone off the beaten path and only the moon's light which struggled to break through the blanket of green above gave any reprieve from the darkness. Something one should not to be walking in at night indeed. Ash felt sorry for the digger in a way. Hopefully he didn't crouch over an Ekans when he was doing what he came out here to do.

Ash moved silently on his toes across the forest floor, darting from behind one tree to another, sliding up to each before leaning into it. His dark clothes making it seem like a shadow was moving across the plane before melting into the large tree trunk. Amber eyes were alert and body ever ready to move at a moment's notice; hand, waiting in anticipation to draw his dagger. He knew the Shinobi would be even better than him at blending in.

If the smell was anything to go by, the digger was near, meaning the Shinobi would be in one of the trees ahead. Ash closed his eyes and began to concentrate on any life force or presence bigger than the size of a football. Doing this however, amplified his sense of smell, and his eyes shot open in alert.

Besides the obvious that somewhere ahead someone was using the forest as a latrine, there was an all too familiar smell that Ash had long associated himself with….. A coppery scent that was always noticeable whenever he had finished a battle. The scent of blood.

Squinting amber eyes scoured the forest floor, barely able to see in front with what little light was available. He didn't want to risk using Pikachu's flash lest he give away his position.

Rough calloused hands pushed off the tree, head scanning as feet began to walk. The smell was getting stronger. Sliding behind a tree, Ash pulled out his dagger as well as a throwing knife, ready for whatever may meet him. Using all the strength in his legs, he quickly darted out from behind the tree to commence his attack… but there was no one there. At least, there was no one there _alive_.

Before Ash, in a sitting position hidden against a tree trunk, lay a bloodied body, stripped of clothing down to his underwear. Ash took a look around, a serious expression on his face. Satisfied there was no one else around, he approached the body and knelt down to examine it. The cause of death was a slit throat that looked very clean, the job of a specialist. Had the Shinobi done this to whoever this man was?

No. It couldn't have been. The daggers he had seen the Shinobi carrying were bigger than the width of this wound. This was someone else's work. But then…. Why would they kill this man and leave him here? For that matter what was yet another stealth specialist doing here?

Things had just gotten problematic. Ash sighed and shook his head. He said a small prayer for the deceased man and wishing him safe passage to the afterlife. It was only when he opened his eyes to stand up did he notice it. A tattoo on the man's right arm….

Ash was shocked. This man _was_ the Shinobi!

Whoever killed him had gotten to him before Ash could. That person also seemed to have the same idea as Ash since he was apparently now disguised in the Shinobi's garb.

Whoever it was must have been skilled to have sneaked up on the Shinobi Ash lamented. There were no defensive wounds on the hands or arms of the man and there was nothing to indicate a fight had ensued so the assailant must have been able to kill him from behind. Something Ash had been worrying about since he thought up his plan ten minutes ago.

"Hmm…. Another one like Max."

_Boom!_

An explosion!

Ash's head snapped to the direction of the camp. A thin haze of smoke blocked the light that was shining from the clearing through the trees and he could hear shouts of anger as well, dulled by the distance he had found himself from the ruins. Arms trailing behind, Ash set off in a sprint.

* * *

**Viridian Forest,**

**Encampment**

* * *

He hid behind a wide tree on the edge of the clearing and poked his head out inquisitively.

The smoke had cleared and there were many more black garbed figures than was originally counted. Maybe the ones who had been down below had come up to see what the commotion was about. Ash noticed that the archaeologists were also gone at this point, probably safely in the underground temple.

There were shouts and cheers from the Shinobi. They had surrounded something but he could not see what. It was only when a figure came flying out of the circle, on its back sliding in his direction did the group part. The all looked at the downed figure as it tried to get to its feet before another figure appeared above him and kneed the fallen man in the stomach.

A loud, agonizing scream erupted from the man on the floor.

Ash's blood boiled as he saw the assailant.

"Kartik…" he growled dangerously.

Kartik was in a brown whole body suit not unlike the ninja garb. A pony tail held his black hair which reached the middle of his shoulder blades with a barely noticeable balding spot on the top of his crown. He had beady black eyes and his nose was a little bigger that is should have been on his face, which was long and hard. Lips set in a constant sneer. He had a powerful frame, which was a little bigger than Ash's, but not bulky at all. He was a little over Ash's six feet. This man was born to be a bad guy. But what had Ash's undivided attention was the amulet swinging from the man's neck.

As Kartik lifted his prey by the hair, he turned and flung the beaten man into the crowd of Shinobi. The other man was dressed in the dark garb of the others, but seeing the punishment being dished out, Ash figured this was the imposter that had killed the man in the forest.

When the imposter turned however, Ash's stomach flipped.

There, bloodied and beaten, was a young man just under six feet who was no more than seventeen. He had bluish green hair and an accentuated jaw on a handsome face and slim frame.

"Max…."

Max spat out some blood and glared defiantly at the man who had caused all of this to happen in the past few years. Wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, Max got in the stance his Master had taught him. He was going to take Kartik out right here, right now.

A chuckle came from the older man dressed in brown. "Little boys such as yourself shouldn't be playing cowboy just yet," came the deep voice.

Kartik's hands dropped to his side lazily and his head cocked to the side as he looked at Max with not a shred of concern.

"You need more experience before you go up against me _boy_."

With a shout of rage Max charged his opponent. A left jab went out as Kartik merely leaned to the side. Max brought up a knee to the stomach, but Kartik, seemingly did the impossible. When the knee had almost made contact, his left foot suddenly appeared on it, using the momentum to thrust himself in the air, moving over Max. As he did this, he used the right foot to push away off Max's head and jump behind the younger man.

This brought two very disturbing revelations to Ash as he watched the fight unfold. The first was that Kartik was merely toying with Max. Something Ash himself had not been able to boast about for a long time. The second was that the older man's speed was much too fast. The Shiabu leader had dodged that strike faster and later than Ash or Gary ever could. Something was wrong here. It was not natural.

A scream snapped Ash's attention back to the fight. Blood spilled from Max's mouth, Kartik's fist, still lodged in his abdomen. Ash had the tiniest surge in pride amidst his panic when he realised that his apprentice just glared at Kartik even more defiantly.

But it was short lived, as the person responsible for the merger of the realms starting throwing strong haymakers to Max's face, not bothering to keep up a defence because it was clear to all, this fight was over.

Max's eyes rolled back as he dropped to his knees. Before his face could also greet the floor, Kartik held him up by the hair.

"ASHURA!" came the loud shout.

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!"

It seemed the man clad in brown was expecting a reply. He waited a few patient seconds before he grunted.

"Tch."

The sound of steel scraping could be heard as Kartik pulled out a Katana from a nearby Ninja.

His hand rose, the tip of the sword in the air, the lights of the flames dancing off it making it glint.

"YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE!"

Ash's eyes narrowed.

"ONE!"

For the sake of his mission he couldn't give himself away.

"TWO!"

There was a silent pause…. Everyone waited to see if the enemy would emerge from the shadows of the forest.

But there was nothing.

Kartik's mouth drew into a snarl. His hand reared back, ready to bring the sword swinging down in a fatal swipe.

"THR-…"

"Wait!"

All the members in the clearing turned their heads to the trees before them. Max's hazy eyes searched the tree line, not looking as if he was totally coherent at the moment.

"Shishou?" called the younger man weakly.

His eyes started to close on him but he mustered the last of his strength.

"Shishou, don't!"

A needle entered his neck and his eyes rolled back before the hand on his hair released him and he hit the floor, unconscious.

As they stared into the woods, they saw a silhouette. Before long, it entered the light of one of the lanterns on the edge of the encampment. Tall, tanned, raven haired and amber eyed… and looking pretty pissed. His cloak fluttered behind him in the night breeze. Left hand clutching the sheath of his sword, while the right hand waited for an excuse to draw it.

"Nice to see you've finally come out of hiding Ashura."

There was no reply.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long," Kartik said in mock admiration.

"I've been getting so many reports. Ashura destroyed the ambush party for Lorlei. Ashura took out squad two's lesser dragon as well as the commander dragon of the third division. Not to mention you're exploits in Celadon city. Singlehandedly defeating most of my army and taking out one of my strongest Generals?"

Ash stiffened at the mention of the battle of Celadon.

"After all this, I feel as though I've known you for so long."

Kartik raised the sword, and let the dull side rest across the back of his shoulders before looking at Ash, with a look of pure malice.

"I'd be lying Ashura…. If I said I didn't want to kill you with my own two hands for all the trouble you've caused me," he finished darkly.

"Really? I would have thought with that amulet of yours you'd just summon some more dragons to do your bidding," said Ash wryly.

Kartik laughed. "Your understanding of the power of the amulet is very misinformed. It doesn't work like that."

From his position, Ash quirked an eyebrow in question.

Kartik seemed to consider the expression for a while, before grinning evilly.

"Very well," said the beady eyed man as he continued staring at his amber eyed counterpart.

"I'll let you in on a secret, since you're about to die anyway."

It wasn't a threat. It was a statement. Ash looked around and saw how many of the elite were in the clearing, and he could not make a quick count. Even if Max wasn't incapacitated, they would never make it out of there. There were too many.

"This amulet allows me to bring forth creations based on the concepts of imagination and reality. What this means is, I can make myself faster, once it falls into the realm of reality or being physically possible even though unlikely."

Ash's eyes narrowed. One more reason this wretched amulet needed to be destroyed.

"This means, that I can summon any dragon I choose from another realm… once I _know_ which realm to search for it. I have already summoned most of my dragons that I have researched, and while the two you killed barely depletes my forces and I have many more powerful creatures, I don't want to waste resources. You understand right?"

Kartik flashed Ash a smile. It was mocking, self righteous, and conceited.

"That is why…."

The breeze picked up and Ash's cloak rustled loudly as the wind took it.

Kartik pointed his katana to Ash, holding with both hands.

"You die now."

Before Ash could even move, the taller man was in front of him with a downward swipe.

The shocked Hiten Mitsurugi style master used all his might to push off his right leg to dodge left, rolling on the ground. He didn't make it to his feet before the blade was coming down again. In a flash he drew his katana, blocking the blow, but he was off balanced and was stumbling backward leaving many openings. One of which Kartik took and sent a powerful roundhouse kick to the abdomen. Time slowed as the wind left Ash and searing pain hit his gut. Then time went back to normal as he was sent flying from the blow into a tree on the edge of the ruins, flying straight through it as it collapsed.

"Come on _Ash_. That's what your friends call you right? Surely you can offer me the _slightest_ bit of entertainment before I kill you."

_Clang._

"That's better!" shouted the brown clad man while deflecting the blow to his head that came when Ash seemingly appeared from nowhere. The older man kept dodging when Ash raised his sword for an attack. Kartik spun into Ash's guard and released an elbow to the young man's face.

Ash stumbled back, blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

"Oh?" said Kartik with a bored tone. "Is this it?... the great Whispering Death?... You disappoint me Ashura."

He got in his stance again ready to charge. "You're as pathetic as Claire was."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Before Kartik could charge, Ash disappeared. Kartik's eyes widened slightly as he saw a horizontal attack already nearing. He brought his sword up to block the swipe but before his blade could meet Ash's on his left, he felt pain shooting through his right side as he was forced backwards. Ash ran in during the moment of imbalance but Kartik's eyes suddenly glowed an eerie red before once again vanishing.

When the older man reappeared he was a fair distance away from the raven haired man. But even as Ash looked up and saw his opponent clutching his side he could feel no pleasure in his minor victory. Something was wrong… it was happening again.

Ash's vision wavered as he felt himself losing control. His breathing got hard, and the surroundings seemed to be tinted brown. Hate…..increasing, overwhelming hate…. It was flowing through him… it was taking him over.

'_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!'_

He closed his eyes. Deep breaths in and out he took, pacing his breathing. But he was still losing himself…. His mind was slipping….

'_His love alone is greater than the world's hate…'_

Ash's eyes snapped open after hearing Misty's voice. Wait, no….. she wasn't there. It was just a memory….. all in his head.

But it was what he needed….. the burning in his chest, dissipating slowly… gradually.

"Very clever Ashura," Kartik said, interrupting Ash's thoughts. "Using your blade as a feint for the strike with your scabbard…. Seems like you might provide me with a little bit of fun after all."

Ash spat out blood as he stood steadily on his feet, the tip of his sword facing the earth as his arms were at his sides. "You _did_ say Max would need more experience to cross blades with you. As his teacher I can say you don't get more experienced than I am."

Ash took a quick glance around.

"And even if your men kill me afterwards, I'm making sure I send you to hell first. Then we'll have all the time in the world."

A grin lit up Kartik's face. He was about to charge when suddenly, a Shinobi landed by his side. This one however, was different to the others; for its garb was made of the purest white Ash could remember ever laying eyes on. The Shinobi's mask was a full one covering all of the face except captivating blue eyes, unlike just the nose and mouths of the black clothed Shinobi. But what made this one much more different was the frame, slim and petite. The uniform was form fitting, and it was easy for Ash to make a simple deduction as he could not stop himself from appreciating the features despite the current predicament.

'_A woman.'_

"Master, we've found the book," stated the new comer with a voice like velvet.

"What? Where?" asked Kartik turning to her with urgency.

"It's in the mountains surrounding route 9 my lord."

Kartik's eyes filled with something unreadable as they stared into the nothingness.

"… and the amulet isn't here either."

Ash's ears perked at that.

The black beads of Kartik found Ash's eyes and bore into them, his mocking grin replaced by a serious expression.

"I'm sorry Ashura. But it seems I have more important things to attend to. I wish we could have continued this fight. But this will be your end."

He turned and walked away with the white Shinobi.

As he passed one of the fallen pillars, his eyes grew red and the Shinobi held onto his waist.

Kartik then glanced over his shoulder and said, "Kill him," before he and his subordinate disappeared.

Time slowed for the second time in the last ten minutes for Ash.

A camp full of elite guards moving to surround him. Steel scraping as they drew their katanas. After that, it was silent besides the crackling of the fire in the middle of the grounds and the torches held up on their stands. The breeze seemed to die down as well. As the sea of black started to descend upon him, Ash couldn't help but think how peaceful it was at that moment. It wasn't a bad place for a warrior to die at all.

He closed his eyes, as the katanas came closer.

"_Urgh!"_

Ash's eyes flung open wide and saw five Shinobi falling to the floor, arrows imbedded in their chests, through their hearts no doubt.

His enemies looked around in panic trying to find their attackers.

_Thwip._

Another volley and more fell.

"There!"

They all looked into the direction their comrade was pointing, and Ash afforded himself a small glance to the side to see as well.

A man and a woman in dark clothing entered the clearing with bows outstretched, their arms already reaching behind for more arrows.

The man was even taller than Ash, about six foot three, but was much skinnier. Besides that and the brown hair, he would be able to pass for Ash's twin. A sheath containing a straight katana hung from his belt.

The woman had hazel hair and barely reached the man's chest. From Ash's position he could make out the handles of two Kodachi blades that crisscrossed behind her back, poking out from behind her shoulders.

"May! Richie!"

Quickly, Ash turned back to dodge the blades that were coming his way. The circle that had enveloped him was no more, and the rest ran to intercept the two new comers leaving him with a _mere _five to deal with.

But he was already off balanced. It did not help that their teamwork was flawless and their strikes were straight and true. Ash did not have time to think it through, but it flashed through his mind quickly, that he would not last more than a couple of minutes at the rate it was going.

Suddenly a sixth foe flashed into existence on his left as he was stumbling back, Ash's sword already parrying another blade in front of him.

'_Shit!'_

The blade of this new enemy rose and started its descent. Ash's brown eyes widened. His left hand, moved frantically to grab his dagger at his right hip, despite his brain telling him what his heart already knew.

'_I'm not going to make it…'_

_Clang!_

Ash's eyes opened wider in shock, but didn't have time to dwell on what happened as he was kicked in the chest from the front.

He skidded back a bit before dropping to a knee. Disregarding the pain, he was actually glad for a light reprieve from the onslaught he was suffering. The distance, now gave him a chance to resume the fight on even footing. It was only then he was able to glance and take stock of what just happened.

The blade was coming down, but the Shinobi's attack halted as it spun around to deflect an arrow with its gauntlet.

Ash's gaze turned to Richie and May, but their bows were on their backs as they were already engaged by most of the enemies. A woman with black hair also joined their fight.

'_Erika'_

Suddenly, the attacker who had tried to kill him sprinted towards the edge of the clearing. He was followed by a handful of ninja who broke off the group that was attacking May and the others.

They were running at a new figure whose bow was still at the ready.

An exquisite beauty with fair skin and the most striking teal eyes you'd ever have the privilege of feasting your eyes upon. But what made her instantly stand out, was her flowing red hair.

Ash's eyes quickly turned to his attackers; he did not have time to admire her beauty right then.

The Shinobi charged, and he followed. They kept him at bay and he was forced to mostly dodge. Whenever he would find an opening on one, another would block it for their comrade, leaving Ash the one who would be on the back foot. During his fight, he realised a voice had filled the air.

"O darkness, though humbled are we before thy might,  
We beseech thee! Heed our call and aid us in our plight,  
Unleash onto our enemies thy darkest bite,  
Come forth I say shadows! Come forth from behind the light!"

At the climax of Brock's incantation, the flames of the torches shot up higher and burned more wildly. The shadows on the ground from the dancing flames moved around violently as though they had minds of their own.

"Argh!"

Everyone in the clearing, friend and foe alike, turned towards the source of the painful grunt. A shinobi was suspended in the air by a tendril of dark matter which had stabbed him through the chest, blood dripping profusely to the floor.

The other shinobi startled. The shadows from the floor were rising off the plane, coming to life and attacking!

"Kageyose!" shouted the wizard. As if on command, the other shadows rose off the ground with great speed and darted around, frantically seeking more blood. There were screams of panic and pain as the ninja ran in all directions while trying to dodge the attacks from the dark tendrils. How ironic that their greatest asset, was being used against them.

Black blurs began jumping out of the clearing, trying to get away from the light as quickly as possible.

"Come on! I can't keep this spell for long. We need to get out of here!"

Ash's head snapped to Brock before frantically searching for his unconscious student. Relief filled his being when he saw Gary already holding the injured teen before blurring away himself, Ash following soon after.

* * *

**Outskirts of Pewter Ruins,**

**Shiabu Castle  
**

* * *

The hall was large and long. Large arches to the sides where banners were hung channelled the path to the only thing in the middle of the room. A throne. Kartik mentally scoffed. These structures of the medieval times of those realms were quite a waste. It was such a long hall and all it contained was the throne. What rubbish. At least the other room was a throne with a wide space that many people could gather and worship him. That made more sense. Oh how he wished he could find the book and second amulet to rectify this atrocity of an architectural structure. With all three pieces, he would be nothing short of a god.

"My lord?"

Kartik turned in his seat to look at his addresser. A woman in a form fitting white top and short white tights knelt before him with head bowed. The mask gone now, her shoulder length blonde hair and striking blue eyes exposed. On her feet were very flat soled fittings that ended at the ankle which Shinobi would use to help conceal their movements and reduce noise. This left a hell of a lot of legs between the fittings and the way too short but not short enough…. Shorts.

"What is it Ino?" he asked uninterestedly.

"Even with Ashura dead, his group may still be the cause of many problems for us in the future. Would you have me go after them my lord?"

He cocked an eyebrow at that. The thought really hadn't entered his mind. After all, the main reason he wanted to kill Ashura with his own hands was not because of the young man's fighting prowess. The skills of the man's comrades were just as negligible to Kartik as well. They alone could not stop his plans. Maybe cause a few delays, but not stop them. No. Abilities weren't the reason he wanted to take the once potential pokemon master out of the fight.

The inspiration the latter could grant the people of the world however, could definitely hamper him from his goal to rule everything. Already news was reaching him about the tales the survivors had spun about 'Master Ashura' and even if they were exaggerated, it was not by much. And that is what Kartik could not allow, the rest of the world uniting as one to fight back. The descendents of men that resided in the fortress at the ruins of Celadon had even started calling their little band 'Phoenix'. According to his sources, it had begun as innocent conversation amongst themselves how 'Ash' would bring about their 'rise' and so the lower tiers starting calling the resistance 'Phoenix'. Now their hero was dead. Idiots.

"My lord?"

His daydream blurred before melding back to the beautiful woman before him whose eyes now bore into his. And she _was_ beautiful, that much he could not stop himself from admitting as he admired her form. She was average height for a woman. Somewhere around the five foot four mark he guessed. But she was womanly in her features. Ino's hips were not overly wide, but a gentle flail outward that emphasised her womanliness with her small waist and toned legs. It was amazing how one so petite could be so immensely strong. He knew the force of her blows well, that's why he had chosen her as his personal guard. If Sheku was his right hand, then she was surely his left. He didn't mind that though. He was left handed after all.

"No, we have other business to attend to. We need to go to route 9 as soon as possible."

Ino looked up and cocked a head at her master in apparent confusion. "You mean to let them continue their quest my lord? Our spies indicate the council in that castle of theirs has been researching about the amulet."

Her eyes furrowed a bit. "I think it would be a mistake to let them roam as they see fit."

Kartik looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Fiercely loyal she was, but fiercely stubborn as well.

As though reading his expression he noticed the woman's expression changed as she once again bowed her head to the floor.

"Forgive me my liege. It was not my place to question your decision. I apologize."

He waved a hand dismissively. "No you're right. They shouldn't roam free. But I was never going to let them go about putting wrenches in my plans anyhow."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he felt a devilish grin form on his lips.

"Release the hydra."

She mirrored his expression and bowed her head one last time in acknowledgement before rising to her feet. "My lord."

Turning around she started walking out of the hall.

"Ino," he called.

She turned around.

"Let everyone know we're moving out at noon tomorrow."

"Yes my lord."

"And Ino."

"My liege?"

"When you're finished with that, wait for me in my quarters."

A light blush adorned her face accompanied by a knowing smile on her lips as she turned slightly, giving him a look that would make lesser men running, from over her shoulder.

"My lord," she repeated once more but in a tone that gave the impression that this was far from the same words she had been repeating. She turned around and continued her long trek down the oversized hall. Kartik silently thanked whoever made the tight material that clung to her. It left imagination with little work to do, as her hips swayed, probably intentionally, as she left.

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

* * *

"Stop!" Brock shouted.

And they all did. Hands were on knees, while some bodies laid on the floor panting heavily trying to get some much needed oxygen back into their lungs. They had been sprinting as fast as they could for over an hour trying to put as much distance between themselves and Kartik's elite guards as possible. Brock's spell would surely have worn off long ago.

"Ugh." A groan slipped out. Max had just woken up.

Despite being out of breath, May ran over to Richie, who had taken over carrying Max. May helped rest her brother on the ground. Erika came over as well and the two girls checked for any signs of injuries.

"You seem to be okay," said the black haired woman as May let out a sigh of relief. The male teenager sat up from the ground slowly and looked around at his weary companions. His eyes stopped when he met Ash's before they narrowed. He pushed himself to his feet slowly, still looking at his master.

Soon May turned her attention to Ash as well. "Are you okay?"

Her question was innocent enough and she was genuinely concerned for his well being. Ash knew this, and knew he should not have been angry but knowing something and doing it, are two totally different things.

"I'm fine," he seethed through clenched teeth. It was short, abrupt, and cold. It was enough to get the message across successfully. This was confirmed upon seeing May's throat move as she swallowed and her hurt revealed through her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come."

He could see that statement made infuriated Erika. Her mouth opened to no doubt spew some choice words in his direction. Gary beat her to it.

"Yeah you were doing just fine on your own right? Those ninja surrounding you were just meaning to give you a haircut." The Shukuchi master's words were said through clenched teeth and closed eyes, a hand going to his head. He probably had a concussion and they had probably been running nonstop Ash figured.

"I wouldn't have been in that position in the first place if Max didn't get himself caught. Thus, if you had just stayed away, I'd have been _fine!"_

"Ash," said Brock. Ash's scorching eyes set upon his oldest friend.

"Even if you want to, Kartik is too strong for you alone. We can't be splitting up right now. The only way we can complete this task is if we stick together."

Everyone either seemed to agree as they either nodded or their eyes shone with determination.

Ash was having none of that.

"Idiots," he scathed. "You've all seen what I can do. I can't stop myself. At least if I lose control against them then it would still fall in the mission!"

"So that's a good enough reason to tell us to stay back and watch our friend walk to his death!" Erika screamed as she shot off the ground.

"It's a good enough reason for me because then I don't have to worry I'm going to kill you all!" Ash roared back.

Gary shot up as well from his position next to Erika, matching his girlfriend's expression. "That's the biggest pile of crap I've heard come out of your mouth for a long time Ash. And you certainly have no shortages when it comes to spewing bullshit. You couldn't do anything against Sheku last time! Even if you weren't our friend, we couldn't let you go alone. What if he controls you and uses you against some innocent people? At least with us you have Brock to counter him!"

Ash glanced over to Brock quickly before settling on Gary once again as the brown haired man continued. "At least if you didn't run off by yourself like an idiot he would have been fully healed by now. Now we're all still injured from the last battle because we had to run nonstop just to catch up with you!"

"Well then that's even more of a reason why you shouldn't have come!"

Richie walked in between the three with his hands up and an impish grin on his face. "Guys, guys. Relax. Everyone is fine. Nothing a little rest won't fix. It worked out fine in the end."

Ash growled. "Fine? And you people call me dense? What part of I can lose control at any time and kill you don't you understand? You do realise that we were lucky that you guys weren't _too_ injured from the battle last time. What if it happens again and some of you are indisposed? What happens if it's one on one? Would you be able to do what you need to do?"

That statement seemed to shake them to the core as well as amplifying their anger with even Richie narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Will you be able to kill me if you had the chance?"

"We'd find a way to stop you Ash! We've done it before!" screamed the black haired woman next to Gary.

"Guys please stop it!"

Mays tears fell freely from her spot on the floor. She was choking back sobs as best as she could.

Ash shook his head exasperatedly. He looked at his apprentice who was probably the one person he could count on to abide by his wishes.

The younger man spoke, still not letting the glare towards his master drop.

"I'm sorry Shishou. But that is an order I won't follow."

This was fuel to the fire for Ash as his hand went in May's direction as if pointing at her.

"What if I turn on May huh? You'd still believe that shit if I kill your sister? Are you people really that fuc-.."

Ringing.

It was ringing.

That was the best way to describe the noise.

That was all that could be heard now. The screaming match had ended, and all that remained… was ringing.

Whether it was the ringing of silence, or the ringing of his ears, Ash could not tell. He wasn't even sure how his head ended up facing away from the group.

Unexpectedly, Ash was aware of something else. Stinging. It stung. His cheek stung.

Slowly he turned his head to once again look at the group. But he could not see past the red haired woman, arm still outstretched with opened palm, in front of him.

His eyes bore into hers, an angry question being asked but he got no reply.

"Leave, all of you."

Her voice was as emotionless as it had been this journey, but there was an added iciness to it that left no room for argument.

A few looks at each other and they walked off to the stream on opposite end of the clearing.

Ash clenched his teeth despite the added pain it brought on to his throbbing cheek.

The elf turned away from him to look in the opposite direction.

He tried to remain impassive about that, but he wouldn't deny he was angry. He hated when she would turn her back to him like that. It always like she was dismissing him.

Shaking his head from that thought he looked around the clearing and took in their surroundings.

The night's sky was breathtaking. The stars were clearly visible as they shone brightly. The moon was nearing its full, its light reflecting off the ripples of the stream. The grass was lush and green. It was ironic then, that in different circumstances Misty would have crooned on about how romantic it was. They'd have looked into each other's eyes, kissed, said I love you, and probably taken each right there under the stars.

His gaze fell once again upon the cloaked shoulders of the love of his life.

"Ashura….."

And man was she pissed. She didn't yell though. Her voice calm while managing to be serious. But he could just _tell_… under her façade, Misty was simply livid.

"I've only got two things to say to you."

She turned around for the first time, folding her arms and glaring daggers into his eyes.

He waited anxiously.

"The first thing I want to say is…. You're being selfish."

Ash's eyes narrowed. He made his decision for _them!_ To _protect_ them. How could that be deemed selfish? He opened his mouth to protest.

"_Shut _up!" she exclaimed while pointing a finger at him to emphasise.

He was startled at her outburst. No. No that was downplaying the dangerous tone she used. Commanded, was more like it.

"You made a decision to go off on your own to protect them from whatever monster is inside of you. Sounded noble when you ran it through your head Ash?"

Before Ash could answer, Misty picked up the pace.

"But all you're doing is being selfish. You don't want to live with the guilt if you were to hurt them."

"How is that selfish?"

"Because it has nothing to do with them, it has to do with you!"

Ash's fist clenched, he was getting angry. But he needed an explanation.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're only studying what _you_ would feel if you hurt them. Did you even stop to wonder how you are making _them_ feel by acting as though they're a burden?"

Ash was shocked.

"I-….. I never said they were a burden."

Misty's shoulders seemed to drop a bit as some of the tension left her, but her eyes were still burning as bright as Moltres' flames.

"You did….. just not in those words Ash. You're telling them not to come with you because you might hurt them. You might kill them. It's insulting to them. Ash they've grown strong. And not only in abilities but their wills have grown strong and burn brightly. Their wish is to help you in this quest, and not respecting their abilities and their wishes _is_ considering them a burden. It's selfish! They are willing to die by your side for this mission. They know what's at stake here."

Ash's fists unfurled and his eyes softened. He never thought about it like that.

"And that's the other thing Ash," continued the She-elf.

"Even if you weren't their friend and they weren't concerned for you they _still _would have insisted that they go with you during this quest. Even if they had no longing to protect you, they would have still followed because they understand that what we're trying to do is bigger than them, bigger than _all_ of us. Have you forgotten what's at stake here? They haven't."

She flicked her head in the direction of the group by the stream.

"And you have no right to stop them from doing all in their power to save the world they love…. To save the _people_ that they love."

Any fight left in him dissipated with that last statement. His amber eyes bore into her deep teal. She was right. No matter how he thought of it. She was right.

He had never considered their wishes to keep their home safe, to stop it from getting worse than it was. Then, he had forgotten, that every man, elf and wizard; every pokemon in the wild, were depending on them. He bowed his head in shame.

His ears picked up the sound of grass folding softly under her boot as she turned and walked in the direction of the others. She did not get far before he heard her stop.

"You'd sacrifice the world because of your own selfish thoughts….."

He clenched his fists tighter than before. No matter how hard he thought, there was nothing he could use to deny her words.

His chest was filled with a dull ache and his body trembled with disgust and shame, as her voice wafted to him through the night breeze, laced with disgust.

"I never took you for a coward Ashura."

And she walked away.

Ash just stood there, unmoving. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was doing the right thing, but in the end, he was wrong again and Misty reduced him to a little boy.

His knuckles went white and his eyes shut tightly. His body trembled, but now not because of shame but because of anger at himself. For all the strength he had attainted, he was still the same naïve ten year old boy Misty and Brock always had bail out.

Only one word came to his mind at that moment. Funny how he was using it against the others earlier only to realise that it was himself it should have been directed at.

'_Idiot.'_

* * *

**Route 2,**

**Forest  
**

* * *

The weary companions sat around the fire enjoying the warmth it gave off while they rested their aching muscles. By the look of the moon, it was a little after two in the morning, which meant they had been constantly sprinting for more than three hours after the argument had taken place. They were all immensely fatigued, the battles and running of the last few days taking its toll on the young warriors. It was amazing to all that their wizard friend still had enough power to maintain a small concealment enchantment to hide the smoke and light the bright flame gave off to anyone out of the small clearing. It was similar to the one they had stopped in when they had the ….. slight, altercation with their leader. The elf in the group had quickly made short work of that though.

None of them moved to speak, each in their own bubble, thinking about events of the past week leading up to this. The crackling of the large flame, filling the void their voices left. Only an hour had passed since Brock had decided they should camp in their current location for the night. Their regular captain had not objected.

In fact, Ash had been silent the entire trip, lagging behind everyone else despite being the freshest out of the fighters. He did not speak once during the trek. When Brock had made the announcement, Ash simply walked out of the clearing into the woods. May moved to follow but was stopped.

"Leave him be," was all that was said.

Misty's voice may have been calm, it may have been cool, it may have been like the best quality velvet, but it was clear to May, as well as the others, that there had been some pain hidden within the command. The younger woman decided to heed the warning and went about helping set up camp.

And there they sat, in morbid silence, the tension in the air thick and smothering. All upset at what had transpired, as well as anxious to find out what had been said when they left the She-elf and her lover alone. None however, was willing to broach the subject lest they fall victim to the red head's fiery wrath.

Fish that was plucked from the stream sat on some large leaves beside the fire, having just been taken off the spits. Each person, nibbling on their share they had already taken. It was still hot enough to burn a tongue if not careful. No one seemed to notice however, as the blank stares into the fire would indicate. All except Gary that is, who was too worn from the culmination of events that had taken place. His head, now resting in Erika's lap as the steady rising and falling of his chest signified the young man's lost battle against the need for rest.

A twig snapped in the bushes to the left of the stream closest to them.

Heads snapped to the direction while fingers found swords and daggers….

Footsteps…. They were getting closer.

Inconspicuously, their fingers glided over their weapons to grip the hilts, making sure the movement was slow and not obvious.

A light pinch on the shoulder from Erika, and Gary's eyes opened. The black haired woman's hand brushed a strand of hair behind the ear facing away from the noise, and subtly tugged her ear lobe down twice. The response was a pair of narrowed eyes, before the left eye blinked, followed by the right. Gary's hand at the ready, waiting to shoot out and grab the dagger still on Erika's back.

A silhouette appeared on the edge of the trees. They tensed.

"Relax guys."

Everyone was startled slightly, before letting out a collective breath they did not know they were holding when they heard the voice.

"It's just me."

As Ash's form materialized, everyone couldn't help but notice a small smile on his face. This seemed to lighten the mood ever so slightly.

He walked straight up to the log Misty was sitting on and stopped in front of her as Pikachu hopped form his shoulder and ran off to the stream for water. The elf cast a bored eye in the way of her lover.

"Hey," he said smiling.

Her eyes narrowed and she calmly went back to looking at the fire.

"Hey," was the curt reply.

Ash snorted before plopping down on the log, brushing against the red head's side. Misty turned her head to glare at him before turning away angrily.

The smile never left his face. It was probably annoying her. She moved to shift away from him, but Ash brought a strong arm up and pulled her into him tightly.

When her eyes snapped to him and he could see the fire burning within them as her lips curled in anger, he stared deeply into her eyes, smile getting softer, almost knowing.

"Hey…" he repeated.

His grip held firm, his gaze not wavering, his smile knowing, Ash knew she would get the message.

For a few seconds, she didn't move an inch. Not a word was uttered from her mouth. The only sign that she was alive was the glare she was giving him.

Finally, her gaze shifted to the floor. Her shoulders relaxed as well. Her eyes grew softer and a small smile started to creep on her face.

She closed her eyes.

"Hey…" she whispered back.

Ash smiled a little wider, his thumb caressing Misty's shoulder as he held her tight to his body.

He was a little amused when he saw the looks on the faces of their companions. All six of them had a look of bewilderment splashed across their features. A chuckle escaped his throat as he threw out the question about their shock. They all just looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to him and shouting in unison. "REALLY?"

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes while commenting, "Heaven on earth I swear you're bipolar Ash."

Ash wasn't the least bit perturbed. He just gave a small laugh as Misty looked up to the group in amusement.

"We've always made up like this….." she said softly.

Ash gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes. _'Not really,'_ is what it seemed to say. She smirked with just the tiniest bit of red creeping to her cheeks.

The rest of the group just seemed in awe. The men hit their foreheads; May looked on with stars in her eyes while Erika was glaring daggers at Gary.

When the brown haired man noticed her glare he gave her a look that seemed to say it all. _'Hell no.'_

She gave a _hmph_ and turned away indignantly.

A loud sigh brought everyone back to attention. Ash pulled his arm from around Misty's shoulders, clasping his hands together where they fell between his knees, his elbows on his thighs.

"I need to tell you guys something."

Looking around, he saw that he had their utmost attention.

He sucked on his teeth a bit. This was always hard.

"Look I'm no good at this kind of thing so I'm just going to say it."

His eyes swept to all of them. Trying to convey just how much he meant what he was saying.

"I'm sorry."

It was short. It was honest. It was straight from his heart, and by the looks on their faces, they understood that.

"I realised… or should I say I was _brought_ to the realisation…._forcefully_ I might add…."

He got a whack on the head. Everyone laughed. Amazing how Ash Ketchum could make what seemed to be a serious moment so comical.

"….. that I was being selfish. I didn't consider that you _all_ have things that you want to protect, that you want to fight for. I would risk my life for any of you, and it did not occur to me that you all felt the same way. You would have been on this quest whether I was here or not because you want to save the people you love, the people back at the castle, and our whole world. I did not think about that. And for that, all I can say is, that I apologise."

The raven haired man bowed his head slightly.

Soft smiles spread all around as they took in his gesture. Humility was hard for him, especially the last few years. They understood how remorseful he was.

"It's fine Ash. No one's perfect."

Said man's head rose with amber eyes dancing with laughter.

"Always the pacifist huh Richie."

Everyone laughed.

The laughter died down and he continued.

"But there's something else that's also important I need to tell you guys."

Ash then went on explaining the altercation with Kartik, how the amulet lent him extraordinary physical prowess and the explanation of how the amulet really worked. He also went on to relay the conversation the enemy leader had with the woman Shinobi.

"Do you know what book they're talking about Gary?" asked Ash when he finished his tale.

All eyes turned to him, noticing his brow furrowed in concern. He seemed lost in his own little world.

"Gary?" Brock questioned.

Gary snapped out of his trance.

"Erm. Sorry…. I have a few ideas in mind. I'll need to do more research when I get back to the castle," he said offhandedly. No one missed him biting the skin of his lower lip, a common trait of his when he was deeply troubled. They decided however that it was probably best for now if the matter was left to rest.

"What should we do Shishou?"

Ash looked at his student. To be honest, he was kind of startled that they were all looking for him to state the next move. He had assumed after his stunt that Brock would have taken over leadership. Why he jumped to that conclusion even he did not know.

Ash shrugged.

"I was thinking about returning to the temple to see if we could find any clues about the amulet but I heard Kartik say it wasn't there. It seems as though they gathered no information on its location in the tunnels either. Also they were going to blow it when the diggers were done. We'll send some scouts just to be sure but we should concern ourselves with this book he spoke about. We should head back to the castle as quickly as possible. Max?"

The young teen's attention snapped to his master.

"Shishou?"

"I want you to send Tailow with a message to the castle. Let them know about Kartik and about the book. Tell them to prepare for our arrival in ten days."

"Hai."

"You sure you don't want to go to route 9 instead of the castle. Although it is on the way minus a couple hours at most maybe we shouldn't stop….."

Ash shook his head at May's suggestion.

"If they want us to head route 9 instead they will send the message back with Tailow. But if we have scouts in that area then it would be best to let the elders know Kartik may be showing up soon so they can get the message to our men to be on the lookout."

Everyone seemed to agree as Ash explained.

"We'll rest tomorrow and leave before dawn the next day. As much as we need to make haste, and as much as we hate to admit it, we're all at our limit right now. Add that to the fact our Pokemon are still not healed, we'll need to rely on our own strength until we can get them to the castle."

Apprehension was on the face of most, Brock and Erika being the exceptions.

"That day of rest should allow us to reach home much faster and even with that, it will still be a rough nine day journey so it'll needed," Ash justified.

It did the trick, understanding and compliance shown on their features.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Ash looked at his stomach as the serious discussion halted and everything grew quiet. The young man then rubbed his head and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."

Everyone laughed as he picked up the fish that had been set aside for him and started assaulting it.

"Ash! Don't eat that fast you're going to choke!"

He turned to Misty with his mouth full. "What are you my mother?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously before Brock caught her arms from behind as she tried to kick Ash from within the older man's grasp.

"I'll show you mother! Wait till I get my hands on you Ash Ketchum! You'll wish you were never born!"

"If I wasn't born then you wouldn't have children in the future. Then you'd grow old and alone, with grey hair and only Meowths with you," he goaded, still stuffing his face.

Misty was now seething! "Why you!"

"Ash!" screamed Brock as Misty tried harder to get out of his grip.

The rest of the group were in stitches. Erika was rolling on the floor laughing. Gary was hunched over. May was desperately trying to breathe and Richie and Max were trying to hold each other up with tears in their eyes.

Even when Misty calmed down, after smacking Ash across the back of his head of course, the banter between the travelling companions continued.

Erika listened intently and laughed with the others but she had a soft knowing smile as well as she looked between the red headed elf and her taichou. She had been Ash's confidante the past two years and she knew how he felt during that time better than anyone. He would keep his masks up around the others, around everyone in the castle, but he'd reveal his fears to her, his worries and his regrets. He was always bitter when he spoke about his emotions. It had pained Erika greatly every time. He revealed his thoughts to her, but never opened his feelings to her. Never cried, never laughed, never smiled. When he _would_ manage to smile it would be this melancholic thing that just plain scared her.

In the two years, Ash had been growing colder and colder. Even their talks seemed emotionless and more rational. Yet here he was, laughing, eyes dancing as he annoyed Misty, with her being too angry to realise he was purposefully annoying the normally calm elf to get a rise out of her. How could Erika _not _smile at the fact? In less than two weeks this elf who had always held the key to the young man's heart, had come home, and was melting the ice that had encased his being during her absence.

A great power had been reborn, to change the once tense atmosphere that felt so oppressive earlier and totally replace it with joviality and cheer amongst great friends. A power that her taichou had lost but now looked to have regained. This was the _real_ power of Ash Ketchum.

Yes, there was definitely reason to smile.

* * *

_**Read and review**_

* * *

_Character Profile_

_Name: Ash "Ashura" Ketchum_

_Age: 23_

_Sword Style: Hiten Mitsurugi_

_Weapons: Katana, Dagger, Bow and Arrow, Throwing Knives _

_Rank: Taichou_

_Traits:  
Hand to Hand -4.5  
Stealth- 4.5  
Range- 3.5  
Swordsman capacity-5  
Power-4  
Speed-4.5  
Stamina-5  
Endurance 5  
Precision-5  
Insight-5  
Agility-4  
Leadership-5  
Spells/incantations-0  
Pokemon might index-5_

_Total: 60 /70_

_Tidbit: Ash's dagger was given to him by a ranger who was mortally wounded in an ambush upon their company. The dying man had claimed he passed on his will to Ash to find a way to separate the realms once again and he believed in the young raven haired man. As it was his most prized possession, the ranger gave him the dagger in payment for taking on this last wish. It was given to him from an 'exquisite beauty of the forest'. The man died under Ash's gaze. His last words were, "I wished I could have seen that red hair… one last time."_

_The dagger's name is strider and has a white ivory handle which Ash has repeatedly complained about due to the fact it hampers him on stealth missions due to the white contrasting against his black. Despite this, Ash has never removed it from his gear belt and when asked if he hates it so much why doesn't he leave it behind he always answer, "A belief is not something one can leave behind even if they wanted to."_

* * *

Translation:

_Shishou: Master or sensei of martial art. Student may refer to them as Shishou._

_Taichou: Captain_

* * *

**AN****:** Wow. After 7 years here we are. Another chapter. I'm not sure where I was going with this fic before. But I have a good idea where I would like it to go as of now. I decided to continue as it is, and when I'm finished I will fix the plot holes and wording in the previous 4 chapters because I can see some glaring inconsistencies. With all that said. I hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. ^_^  
Also this chapter will be re-edited at some point as well. I wanted to make it better but I am pressed for time right now so it's a little simple. :)

_**Read and review**_ k? Bye


End file.
